Organization 13 Escape the Game
by TwilightSky15
Summary: When three friends accidentally transport Organization 13 into their world, chaos ensues. Can they get the organization back into the game before their world is destroyed? Rated T for language!
1. Chapter 1: The unknown mistake

**KhAndTwilightFan15: Ok this was NOT made by me it was made by a friend but she doesn't wasn't to say who she is as some things happened and she had to leave because of it so I found an old email from her and asked her if I could post it so other people could read it as long as I gave her credit and she said yes! So enjoy! ^^**

**P.S: Kingdom Hearts is not mine! (I wish it was though! T_T)**

"Kris!" My sister, Kat, shouted. I was in the next room with our friend Nathan. My name is Kris. I was normal...until there was a little take-over occurred. Then more nutsy stuff happened...you'll see.

"What you moron?" I shouted back. I was in one pissy mood. Apparently I was accused of beating up Leah, a girl at our school. Of course, it wasn't true, but I so wish it was. Leah is so annoying. Everyone hates her. She thinks otherwise.

"I can't find the video game controller!" The three of us were way into games, especially Kingdom Hearts.

"Did you check the chair?" I yelled. The was a short silence.

"Never mind!" She yelled. Rolling my eyes I turned to Nathan.

"She is so ditzy!" I said shaking my head.

"I know. Last week she couldn't find the ramen. It was right next to her in plain sight on the counter." He said. I brushed my reddish blonde hair out of my eyes.

"So this can take any object and convert it into data, bringing it into anything that projects data?"

"Yeah, but its buggy. I gotta work on it a little while longer."

"Why?"

"It's not exactly able to take data out of the data projector and convert it into a solid object for a long time. It stays for...around a month. Give or take a week."

"Why would I wanna take stuff out?"

"We could do virtual reality with it or something. Like, be an untraceable hacker."

"Interesting idea. I wouldn't expect any less from a kid who can rewire the entire school system for a mid-day dance party. Using an iPod while in Math." The three of us went to a boarding school. Me and Kat lived in the bigger dorms just so we could stay together, but not get in each other's way.

"That was fun."

"Until you got caught."

"That was the downside." I shook my head in amazement and sighed.

"Please remind me why I'm your friend."

"Because I'm the only other person in school who has even heard of Demyx."

"Oh yeah." One day I was humming 'My Sitar' in History, and Nathan made a comment about Demyx. We've been awesome friends ever since. That was...three or four years ago.

"Hey-hey guys!" My high-on-sugar sister ran up to the exit archway.

"What is it Kaitlin?" Kat is short for Kaitlin. We call her that because it sounds cool. Her usually bright blue eyes were brighter.

"I just beat Axel all by myself!" I groaned and Nathan snickered. My sister cannot play videogames, but she does it anyways. And she does pretty well, considering she has no clue what she's doing.

"That's nice." I said sarcastically. She missed it and jumped out of the archway and went back to my room. I'm pretty much the expert on Kingdom Hearts. So I get the PS2 and games.

"Anyways, I think I can have two separate remotes, I'm not sure." Nathan said, pushing his glasses closer to his eyes.

"Give me the remote when you do, I want to test it."

"Okay, well, I gotta go." He opened my window and jumped out. We live on the first floor, so we can get out by going through the window. We've been doing it since we got here, and when we showed Nathan, he had so much fun with it.

"Bye." I muttered to him absent-mindedly. My sister was shouting hysterically. Looking at the designs, I snorted. Nathan was such a tech whiz. I heard Kat groan and walked into the kitchen.

"Man, this console isn't working!"

"How about you give it a break? You've been playing it since we got home!" Kaitlin sighed and turned off the PS2.

"Okay, okay." I started cooking up a bowl of ramen.

"So...what's up?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Well...I saw this really weird kid. He's like, a cosplayer or something. The kid doesn't do anything; he just stands at the front of the school. It's creepy if you ask me."

"Who is he cosplaying?"

"Roxas. And, I was watching him, and apparently, one of his friends came too, also cosplaying. As Axel."

"Why do some cosplayers like stalking random stuff?"

"I don't know, but then again, we are stalkers too."

-Next Day, School-

"Aw man, Leah's here!" I whined. Kat growled.

"That bitch...I can't believe she made up that rumor!"

"Such a devil..." We put on our hoods and tried to not be seen, to no avail.

"Hey! Kris!" I groaned and turned to Val, the one who shouted out. I walked up to her.

"What?" I asked cooly.

"I can't believe you!"

"Can't believe what?" I asked, hoping the play dumb plan would work.

"Don't play dumb!" Fail.

"You seriously threatened Leah with two guns?" Another girl, Gina, asked, leaning next to Leah.

"Leah, you bitch!" I shouted. Kat Stood next to me, arms crossed.

"You are such a liar." Kat said, obviously annoyed.

"No, you are! You were actually gonna hurt her?" The only time anyone actually cares about Leah is when I have something to do with it. I'm a total loser at my school. But I would rather be a loser than an annoying wannabe.

"You want me to hurt her? Cuz I so wanna." I held up a fist. The girl whimpered behind Leah.

"Not the face!" They squealed. I rolled my eyes. Pricks. Kat pulled me away.

"I'm with you, but they aren't worth it."

"Aww..." I whined. I love hitting things. That's why I'm a black belt in several martial arts forms.

"Guys!" We turned to see Nathan.

"What?"

"You'll never believe it! I created a perfect excuse for school to suddenly have to stop classes."

"Are you gonna get caught again?" Nathan scoffed.

"No! But to see, wait for the big assembly later." I rolled my eyes.

"Nathan, I swear. You can do so much you can probably find a way to get into another world."

"He-Wait, I actually could..." Kat laughed and I shook my head smiling.

"Well, anyways, we're hoping to get revenge on Leah."

"I'll add that to the thing."

"Nathan, you're scaring me." Kat told Nathan. The three of us laughed. We raced each other to our lockers, conveniently placed directly next to each other.

"Ha! I win!" Kat said, doing one of her dance moves.

"Gah! I'm always last!" I whined.

"I'm our speed, you're our brawn, and you, Nathan, are our brain."

"And we're all crazy!" I said. We grabbed our stuff for our class and went to separate classes. Gym was always fun. Probably because when we do dodge ball (which we almost always do) I get to hit people without getting in trouble. Most of the balls were aimed at Leah, but she was out most of the time. That was thanks to Kat who always took dodge ball way too seriously. Eventually we got to lunch.


	2. Chapter 2: The Organizaton!

**KhAndTwilightFan15: Ok on to up loading chapter 2 yay! Now it gets really interesting! ^^**

"Aw, Kat! You gave me a knife instead of a fork." I whined. Today was her turn to pack our lunches. Nathan and Kaitlin stood up and backed away slowly.

"Kris...put down the knife." Nathan said.

"What? You don't trust me with sharp utensils?" I asked flinging the sharp end around. They put their hands out, teasing me.

"NO!" They shouted in unison. The entire crowd around us turned to us.

"What?" The three of us said together. No one moved for the next five seconds. Then everyone went back to their food.

"That was weird." I said, pointing the knife at Nathan. He looked at it as if it was gonna bite him, which Kat had done on more than one occasion. I was constantly calling her a vampire. Kat laughed, but I pointed it at her. She stopped laughing.

"You're laughing at my sarcasm?" She pushed her chair back and Nathan started cracking up. We all did. It was one of those moments I wanted to have lasted forever. Soon the entire Jr High was escorted to the Auditorium for the assembly. Technically, Kat is supposed to be in the Sr. High, tenth grade. But she got held back for her violence. I forgot I had the knife in my pocket.

"Nathan, what was the thing you were planning?" He snickered and pulled an evil face.

"Wait for it." We were luckily seated right next to each other. Our principal, Mr. Beech, was giving us a boring lecture about...drugs or something, I was falling asleep. We were in the very back row, so I could hear a whooshing sound. Turning, I saw nothing.

"O...kay...weird." I said to myself. Suddenly everyone was screaming.

"What the hell?" I shouted. The three of us looked to the front to see...OMFG. 13 figures cloaked in black. Coincidence much? I think not.

"Nathan...?" He started spazzing out.

"This wasn't what-wait, no that was it." He pointed back to the front, where those in black were being bombarded by fireworks, firecrackers...all the 4th of July stuff.

"That would've been interesting." I said, hand under my chin.

"Let us move!" Kat said in a dramatic voice, pointing towards an exit everyone forgot about. We ran, not really caring what was going to happen to the school. Outside, we grabbed our skateboards and started to relax a bit.

"That wasn't hectic at all." Nathan muttered.

"Why the hell are there Organization members at our school!"

"Nathan, remember the remote?" I asked him.

"I didn't try it on the TV; I did it on my laptop." I pressed my finger into my chin, pacing.

"Maybe the signal bounced off the frequen-SHIT!" I screamed. Three Organization members saw us and were coming our way.

"Go! Go! MOVE IT!" Kat shouted at us, we mounted our skateboards. I looked behind me to see them disappear. In front of me, however, was a rip portal. We ran straight through it and into a Nobody.

"Hehe...hello..." Nathan said. The nobody just looked down on us. The silence was nerve-wracking so I just kicked him in the crotch. He kneeled over and we started running again. Turns out we were near the entrance to the school.

"Out the window!" Kat shouted. I had to agree with her-bursting outside could be dangerous. We all jumped out the window at the end of the stairs, leading to the Jr High courtyard. Trust me; we scared the living hell out of them. Soon the campus was chaos as well.

"Let's move!" I shouted.

"Dance water, dance!" A voice shouted. Kat and I looked at each other. No way...we were both Demyx fangirls, and this was every fangirl's dream.

"DEMYX!" We shouted. Running at the member, we glomped him, and Nathan walked up to us.

"Guys...judging by how you put him in an unconscious state when you tackled him, I think you killed him." We looked at him.

"Haha very funny." I said sarcastically. A rip portal suddenly appeared a few feet away.

"Gah! Evil people!" Kat shouted. We started running away again. I pulled the knife out of my pocket and threw it at the chaser. The blow inconveniently missed. We ran up to a dug-out hiding spot that we only knew about.

"Wait, you still had that knife?" Kat asked me.

"Maybe...why?" I said.

"Thank God." She said running and grabbing me towards Nathan.

We all stood wondering how to get away from these people.

"Guys, go to Nathan's dorm and get the second remote. I'll distract them as long as you can."

"Good luck sis." Kat said to me. We gave each other the handshake and she ran off. I nodded. Nathan put one hand on my shoulder.

"Fight like hell." He said, and ran after Kat. I ran out of the spot, successfully drawing the member after me. I, unfortunately was not paying attention to my surroundings and ran right into another one.

"Dude, like, watch where you're going." He said, grabbing my wrist. I, knowing it was Xigbar, struggled.

"Hands off you one-eyed mutant!" I punched him in the face with my free hand and started running again, his grip loosening. Running into the science building I ran to one place that would be difficult to attack. At least, I tried. I ran into the room to find a member with his hood down.

"Gah!" He yelped as I ran into him. He sized me up, and I cowered under him.

"Gah! Vexen!" I bolted out of the room. There was another way out that included falling off the roof. I started towards the stairwell when one I knew as Saix rammed into me.

"Roxas! Stop messing around!"

"Saix and Roxas...that's not good." I muttered, continuing to my destination. Finally, I was on the roof. I looked behind me to see Saix, Roxas, Xigbar, Vexen, and Axel, my original pursuer.

"Guess you hit a dead end." I smirked and pinched my nose.

"Smell you later." I leaned towards the edge and started freefalling, at least until I grabbed a gutter end, as I always did when setting up surveillance and traps in the science lab for our own entertainment.

-Kat & Nathan-

"Run!" I, Kat, shouted to Nathan. We'd thrown our skateboards at Marluxia and Larxene, who were very surprised of our knowledge of them. Now Xaldin and Luxord were following us. This is just a theory, but I think when we acknowledge their names even though they've never met us, they chase us.

"We have to think up another distraction." Nathan panted to me.

"Yeah, we do. How 'bout at your dorm, we split up, me leading them away from you."

"Like it." He said. Portal appeared in front of us, but we weren't as dumb as to fall for that one again. And we were slowed down by the appearance of Lexaeus.

"Damn Nobodies!" I shouted out to them. We ran again, and as soon as we saw sight of his dorming house, he gave me the sign and we comprehended a series of turns to confuse them. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nathan scaling the wall. I continued on, unfortunately running into a dead end.

"You're dead once you're caught." A familiar voice, aka Zexion, said behind me. Xaldin, Marluxia, Luxord, and Larxene were there as well. Lexaeus was nowhere to be seen. Zexion, my obsession, reached out to grab me, I made a heart in the air, and then I dodged at amazing speed. Elements and weapons were used, but none touched me.

"How is this possible?" Luxord asked. I laughed.

"Well...you can't catch crazy." I said. Running between Marluxia and Larxene, I started another chase between us. Looking at the window, I prayed Nathan was all right.

-Nathan-

"Good luck!" Kat whispered to me. I ran to the wall and started scaling it. The ground suddenly rumbled and I knew what the cause was.

"Lexaeus!" I shouted, turning to him. The other members were going after Kat...I was fine as long as I got the remote. I bolted in through the doors to run up all those stairs...but, fortunately, someone came out of the elevator at the exact right time. Running through the doors I attacked the button with my floor number, five. Elevator music played unfittingly. I let out a small laugh at the irony. The doors opened and I ran to my room, shakingly taking out the key and unlocking the door. A whoosh signaled a Nobody coming, so I nearly ripped down the door and started tearing my room apart.

"You can run, but you can't hide." As soon as Lex walked through the archway, I found the remote. I pointed it at him and pressed the 'Freeze' button as soon as he lunged for me. Pressing the 'Collect' button, he got sucked into a data space I could plant in the videogame, where they belonged.

"It works!" I said out loud. I started back downstairs to aid Kaitlin and Kris.

-Kris-

"Whoo-hoo!" I shouted, using my skateboard to grind a few walls, losing most of the Organization.

"Later losers!" I yelled. Looking back, I missed the figure stepping out of a rip portal. Riding right into him, he knocked me down. Looking up, I saw his eyes. I didn't need to see his face.

"Who are you?" He demanded, grabbing my shirt front. This would usually be awkward, but that's not what crossed my mind at this point.

"Shiiiiiiit...its Mansex..." He narrowed his eyes.

"It's Xemnas. Got it memorized?" I narrowed my eyes and kicked him in the crotch, his grip releasing.

"You DO NOT steal Axels' line. Got it?" I yelled. More of the Organization was coming up behind me.

"Nice to meet you, but I gotta jet." I said to him, running. Flaming chakrams tripped me and I hit my head on the ground.

"Gah! AXEL!" I yelled. Someone suddenly picked me up by the neck.

"Vexen, bring her to the nearby lab. We'll do basic things there." I growled and kicked my capturer in the shins. He dropped me, and I ran on to the gym. I sure hope Nathan set out the stuff for Leah.

"Get back here!" They yelled. I just laugh, turned back and stuck out my tongue.

"Never!" I shouted. I ran to the inside of the main building. Running to my locker I opened it and enclosed myself in it. It's easier than you think.

"Okay Kris, what are the Organization's weak points that you know?" I whispered to myself. Rubbing my temples, I thought of the Chain of Memories manga. Sora used a Trinity attack, and Larxene shouted that she couldn't get wet and imploded. Nobodies can't get wet. I listened for footsteps, or some sign the Organization members were there. They must've passed a while ago. Looking out the crack, I saw no one there. Quickly I jumped out of my locker and opened Nathan's. He always kept a supply of water balloons handy. Grabbing some, I dropped them into my oversized pocket of my signature trench coat. Running, I ran to where they might have run. Sure enough, I heard their voices.

"Where'd she go? This is a dead end!"

"Demyx, you were the one who told us to go this way, so don't look at me."

"No. VIX! No. II! Stop bickering and find her." I stepped out, hands in pockets.

"Hello boys." They all spun around, not exactly expecting me.

"You! Get her!" Xemnas ordered. I instantly drew my hands out of my pockets, hands enclosed around two water balloons.

"I wanna test a little theory...is it true you can't get wet?"

"What? How does she know about that?" Roxas whispered to Axel. He shrugged.

"How does she know our names? Who we are? I mean, I'm still freaking out about the fact she knew who I was, and my element, and my weapon. Wouldn't you?" Shit. So that's why they were chasing me. I had to get to Nathan's, and quick.

"EAT WATER!" I yelled, and started throwing all of my balloons. Running, I heard sitar music, suggesting Demyx was making the capsules of water stop. Footsteps followed, and they were following me again.

"Gah! Why can't this end?" I shouted. That was the wrong thing to say. Six portals appeared in front and behind me, and Axel, Roxas, Saix, Xemnas, Xigbar, and Vexen came out.

"Let's make it end." Xemnas said. I backed myself into the wall. My adrenaline was pumping, and I was getting furious. I wanted to fight, risking me losing and getting in their clutches. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down before I shook too visibly. Too late.

"Oh man Xemnas, you're freaking her out, look, she shaking." The dude grabbed my shoulder, and I snapped up to look at him.

"I'm shaking...because I wanna kill you right now!" I twisted his arm, kicked his shin, and threw him across the hall. Xigbar was not expecting that. Nor were the other five Nobodies. I hit the Luna Diviner in the face before he could get out his weapon. Spinning, Axel was next on my victim list. I hit him square in the chin. Roxas was my next unfortunate attackee. He got kicked and thrown on top of Xigbar. Three left to go. I tried hitting Vexen, but his shield blocked him.

"Hahaha! Can't touch me!" Vexen said in his usual creepy voice. I growled and rammed him against a wall with his shield. He fell to the floor, out cold.

"Dance water!" I spun to see Demyx. As my fangirlyness would allow it, I glomped Demyx again, just for him to go out cold...again.

"Demyx rules!" I shouted over him.

"Amazing skill..." I spun around to see none other than the source of the creepy voice, Xemnas. I pulled up a stance against him. I didn't even see him move, but suddenly I was in his grip.

"What the..." I muttered. His arm was around my neck in a headlock, and the other arm was preventing me from hand usage. I closed my eyes tight. No way was this happening...Damnit; I gave up on that hope a long time ago! Gah! I hate this so much! If my arms were free, I probably could do something but they're not! Wait...my legs are free...hehehehe. Axel was coming up to us to rid Xemnas of having to hold me, but quickly, I ran up Axels' being, while still in Xemnas's grip, and then finished by kicking the superior in the face. It didn't work.

"Damn you!" I spat. Xemnas's grip around my neck tightened. I knew he wanted to choke me so much. I also knew if I didn't fight, I would've been caught anyhow.

"The more you struggle, the more what we'll do to you will hurt." My heart sunk like a stone. Soon my legs were kicking everything in sight, including Xemnas's crotch.

"I will not become some human experiment!" I shouted, Xemnas's grip on my neck barely loosening. But he accidently let go of my hands. I started pulling on his arm, him dropping me.

"No way am I gonna be a specimen! There is NOOOO way I will let YOU experiment on me. And that goes for the entire Organization XIII!" I was about to ramble on when I felt a presence behind me. Turning, I saw none other than Saix.

"Hehe...hi..." I said nervously. He slapped me, obviously trying to get me to freeze. Didn't work.

"O-ho-ho...You did not just hit a girl." I said dangerously. He showed no sign of emotion until I gave him a deathening stare. It's my favorite, seeing the effect it has on...everyone/thing. He back up a step and I charged at him, screaming. He got rammed into the wall, but he hit me back into the ground face-first. I was getting up, but was pinned to the ground by three people. Demyx, Axel, and Roxas. I glared at them all.

"We got her." Axel said grabbing my arms and keeping them from movement. Demyx had my legs and Roxas was preventing my shoulders from much movement.

"I wanna kill someone!" I shouted.

"Shut up." Roxas said. It sounded just like from when he said it to Riku. That sparked an idea in my mind.

"Why?" I muttered.

"Huh?" He whispered.

"Why do you have the Keyblade?" I whispered. His face started turning white.

"I said SHUT UP!" He said. I started an evil giggle. There are such things as an evil giggle.

"Take her to that science lab in this world. Before anything else happens. We're not going back to the castle until we find out how exactly she knows about us. We don't know her, we've never been here before, and neither has Sora, so we need to know why." I gave another evil giggle. They'll never find out. But my mind was still hoping that Nathan and Kat were not captured as well.

**KhAndTwilightFan15:hope you liked it chapter 3 is on its way! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Sending them back

**KhAndTwilightFan15: yay chapter 3 is up! ^^ lol enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I forgot to do this in the beginning lol ok here it go's I OWN NOTHING! Got it memorized?**

-Kat-

This was becoming a fun game for me. They could never catch me, so I would run into their grip range then back out. They were too slow. At least until I ran into some huge card. Definitely Luxord. That British dude loves cards. No wonder he's the Gambler of Fate. I bounced off it, and tried to go around it, but it followed me.

"I hate you Luxord!" I said for the third time today. The first two times though, I wasn't being chased by complete whackos. I jumped over the card and continued running. Nathan, you need to hurry...

"Kat!" I turned and saw Nathan. He didn't see the Organization.

"Nathan! Look out!" He turned and missed the portals that the Organization members stepped out of.

"Hehe..." Larxene muttered, thinking they had me trapped.

"Never mind Nathan!" I shouted out. He turned and saw me being completely cornered. He pressed a button and all six of the Orgy members froze. Nathan pressed another button and they all were sucked into the remote.

"Hey Kat."

"Thanks Nathan! You're a life-saver." I said to Nathan as he ran up. I didn't like the look on his face.

"Kat...your sister just sent me a text. She got caught." My heart dropped like a stone.

"How did she get it to you?"

"Butt-dialed it. Apparently she's being held down by three members. They took her to the West Science Lab, to get information out of her.

"Let's go then!" I shouted. No way would I let my little sister left with six psycho cult members.

"Hold on, I have a plan to get her out. Here's what we do..."

-Kris-

With a final squirm I finished getting out the message by text. Demyx still had my legs, but Roxas and Axel took each side of my arms. I was pinned to a chair.

"Stop squirming!" Demyx yelled. Roxas looked at me funny.

"Hey...I've seen you before, at the front of the school. You were being tormented by those chicks." I sent him a glare that would murder him. He missed it.

"..." Saix, Xemnas, and Vexen finally came in the room while discussing what to do with me. Xigbar was falling asleep on a desk.

"Vexen, Saix, take No. XIII's and No. VIII's positions. No. VIX, you can leave." The three nodded a yes and my arms were tightly bound behind me.

"Ow..." I snapped.

"Now...you will answer these questions, or we will torture you." I smirked. Xemnas showed no emotion at all, except fake amusement.

"Hehe...go on..." I was so gonna enjoy this.

"What do you know about us?" He demanded.

"I know a lot of things." I simply said. Xemnas waited for me to say more, but nothing came out.

"Okay...let's try this again...who are you?"

"A girl." He growled in frustration.

"How do you know about us?"

"The Internet." I said. I did use Wikipedia to learn a bit more about them, but it gave me the info I already knew. Except about KH3. Xemnas turned to Demyx.

"Demyx, did you put on secrets of the Organization on the computer again? (Go Demyx Time: D)" I started cracking up at the irony.

"What is funny?" Saix asked. I couldn't stop.

"Private joke." I said after calming down.

"Who were those people with you?" I turned a bit serious.

"You don't need to know that." Xemnas gave and evil smile.

"They're dead." The fake smile on my face was instantly lost. I looked down and tears started forming. No! I will not let them see me cry! I started shaking out of the fact I was held to the chair. I needed to hit something.

"You should not have told me that." I growled. Everything started shaking, for reasons unknown. Xemnas was suddenly pushed back by an unseen force. So was everything else around me. I had no idea what was going on. I've never been this angry...I've almost never been angry at all, except at Leah. With each step I took towards No. I, the ground shook. I could feel all the vibrations around me. I stared into Xemnas's yellow cat eyes. I would kill him. Raising my hand in a fist I was about to crush his face when something hit me, losing my focus. Things were still mildly shaking, but I could feel every step someone took, every time they tensed, or predict what their next attack would be. But barely.

"Ready to die?" I asked the Nobodies around me. They tensed for an attack. I figured out what was going on. If my guess is right, I'm very sensitive to vibrations, and can create and manipulate them. This would be fun. Focusing, I sent a sound wave at Axel with a wave of my arm. It him and he fell back.

"You're dead, kid." He threw his chakrams at me, and one of them hit me in the chest. Water clones started springing up everywhere, and I vibrated the floor under them, vaporizing them into a puddle. Roxas threw the Keyblade at me but I caught it and threw it back at him. Saix ran at me, but I dodged him several times. Once I caught him and threw him at Vexen. Out of the fighting, I didn't see Axel coming up behind me. I didn't feel him either; I was focused on the others. He karate-chopped me in the back of the neck, and I fell forward, unconscious.

-No one-

Kris fell forwards, but Axel caught her.

"What should we do with her, Superior?" The redhead asked the Nobody of Xenahort. He laughed an evil laugh.

"We continue the interrogation. And maybe we complete a few experiments..." Vexen laughed his creepy laugh. They didn't notice the two kids climbing through the vents to get to the science lab. They didn't notice the little device they set up either. The Nobodies were too busy strapping Kris down. One of the kids saw this.

"Look what they're doing to her Nathan!" She whispered. Nathan quickly put a hand over her mouth.

"If we're caught, we won't be able to save her. Kat, we have to get the other systems set up. You have to detonate the system from outside with my iPod. I have to handle the inside. Kat I told you, we have to stick to the plan." The girl sighed and nodded, climbing into the next vent leading to that room.

"Superior, I've been thinking...that...thing...a few nights ago, what if it's only temporary?"

"Hm? What are you saying Vexen?"

"I'm saying that whatever brought us here...we might not be able to last in this world." Xemnas stared at the scientist.

"How do we stay?"

"We can use the girl for that. With a few simple experiments and genetic samples, we could find the difference between our genetic codes and this world's codes."

"I understand Vexen. Grab her sample first. Then we do those other experiments you spoke of after the other ones."

-Kris-

I woke up strapped to a table. Looking around, I saw Vexen was doing his own little things, Xemnas and Saix were talking with him. Xigbar, Axel, Demyx and Roxas were laughing and talking with each other.

"She's awake." The voice I knew to be Vexen said.

"What are you doing?" I asked cautiously. Vexen picked up a needle.

"Tests." As soon as I saw the needle, I started spazzing out.

"Get that freakin' thing away from me!" Everyone turned to look at me.

"Then tell the truth girl. Who are you?" I stayed quiet on that one for a while.

"My-m-my name is..."

"Spit it out!" Saix yelled.

"K-kris." I muttered.

"How do you know about us?" I narrowed my eyes.

"I don't know. Ask Square Enix why the hell Organization XIII decided to appear in my life!" I shouted. Xemnas narrowed his eyes.

"Kris...we're not playing games anymore." His hand closed around my neck for the millionth time today.

"Now you answer truthfully like a good girl, or we will hurt you."

"You've done enough." I spat. Vexen came by with a needle.

"Very well. Vexen, proceed." He let go and walked away. The Chilly Academic grabbed my arm and started stabbing the syringe into it. He entered a few drugs as well, but they happily had no effect on me.

"I hate you Vexen." I muttered. Growling, I tugged at the binds. No luck. I had to get out before the bad stuff happened. What did it matter? Kaitlin and Nathan were already dead. But when did Xemnas ever tell the truth? Aw shit, I got on this damn table because I believed him...and instead of being asked questions, I'm being experimented on. This was not good. Suddenly a huge hole in the wall blew up. Even with the smoke, sprinklers weren't turning on. I grinned, realizing what was going on. The wall with the door blew up as well.

"What the hell is going on?" Xigbar yelled.

"How should I know? The walls are randomly blowing up!" Demyx yelled. Everyone was paying attention to the walls, not me. They barely noticed Nathan coming in and cutting my bonds.

"Thanks dude." I whispered. He nodded.

"Kat's gonna come in. Prepare to fight with all you've got to distract them." He rolled under the teacher's desk, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. I sat up and focused on hearing my sister's steps. Sure enough, she jumped through the window and whacked Xigbar with two metal pipes. Tossing one to me, Kat hit Axel in the shin, then head. I ran straight for Saix, Vexen and Xemnas.

"Nighty-night, Luna Diviner!" I shouted. I hit him over the head and knocked him down. Vexen got slapped with the pole in-between the legs. That would teach him to do experiments on me. I spun, only to be grabbed by Xemnas. Darkness covered one of his hands, and he thrusted the palm of it right into the skin over my heart. I started groaning at the pain. I looked into his evil eyes.

"Get off me. You'll be back where you came from soon anyways. You'll just be a memory." I growled. He grinned evily. I did not like that look in his eye.

"There is no way you'll get rid of me. I will never be just a memory."(Yeah, I stole it from FFVII AC, but I thought it applied awesomely here.) He pushed me away from him and I landed on a table. Glass shattered everywhere, and some stuck into my back. I looked up at him. He was frozen. So were the other Organization members. Nathan was up from behind the teacher desk.

"Collecting data." He said, pushing a button on the remote. All the members were sucked into it.

"Thanks guys." I said, hugging them.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Kat told me, while hugging me so hard I almost turned blue.

"I'll insert this back into the game. Hopefully they'll never get back out." I looked down, remembering something.

"Hey guys...I've got...superpowers."

"WHAT?" The two of them said at the same time. I nodded.

"Watch." I sent sound waves into the wall.

"Uh, Kris...that's cool...but we should get going. The cops could come at any minute." I nodded.

"Perfect idea." We started running the path behind the school to get to me and Kat's dorm. I did hear some sirens on the way. Why they didn't already come, I don't know. We entered the building the normal way and we sat on the couch.

"Strangest day ever." I said. Kat nodded.

"Agreed."

"And we'll be the only ones who actually knew what happened. No one else can know."

"Yep." Me and Kat said together. We fixed each other's cuts and Nathan sent the Organization back to The World That Never Was. Then we parted for the night.

-No one-At The World That Never Was-

Xemnas and the other members of Organization XIII fell into the cold wet streets of TWTNW. Xemnas looked up, and seeing Kingdom Hearts, he growled. They had been defeated.

"NO!" He shouted, furious. The girl, Kris, had gotten away. She was right there. He knew, as he gave her the mark, she could restore hearts. But her power was incomplete.

"No. IV!" He shouted. The scientist came up to him.

"What is it Superior?"

"We need to get back." He growled.

"What?"

"That girl can restore hearts. We have to get back."

"How? Unless we have a connection to her world, we can't do it unless they will us back." Xemnas turned to him.

"Don't you still have her blood?" The Chilly Academic nodded.

"Understood sir. I will get working on it."

**KhAndTwilightFan15: please, please, PLEASE R and R! ^^ thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4: Suspicions & a fundraiser

**KhAndTwilightFan15: Ok moving on to chapter 4 it's getting good huh? Which is exactly why I love this story so much! ^^ ok you know the drill orgy 13 doesn't belong to me they belong to square enix yadda yadda Kat, Kris, and Nathan aren't mine either they belong to their original author humma humma Ok continue! ^^**

-Kris-Home Next Morning-

"Mornin' Kaitlin"

"Mornin' Kris."

"School will be out for a couple weeks. Police suspect this was a terrorist attack."

"Terror did attack." Kaitlin shrugged.

"Want to play Mario Cart?" I shrugged.

"Sure. But first, breakfast!" I made eggs with cheese and was almost done with bacon when Nathan came in.

"Mmm, something smells good. Just as expected from Kris."

"Yeah, yeah. I know I'm the best cook." They sat down at the table with forks and knives pointed to the ceiling. I took one look at them and laughed.

"What?" Kaitlin asked.

"You two look like something strait out of a cartoon. The two kids at dinner waiting for their mom to give them food." The two of them looked at each other with evil looks on their faces.

"Mother! We're hungry!" They whined.

"I AM NOT JENOVA!" I shouted. We all started cracking up. While we were cracking up, something else was happening at the school.

-No one-School-

"Okay, so thirteen black cloaked figures just appeared out of nowhere?" The officer asked Mr. Beech. He nodded, a little freaked out.

"Yes, there were swirling black and purple holes, and when the disappeared the silhouettes were there instead. It was...ugh."

"Then what?"

"Fireworks. One of my students, I have a few ideas who, thought to try and get the Jr High out of the lecture by setting off minor fireworks. They were more like sparklers though, exactly gonna hurt anyone. But I'm glad he did it when he did. I think everyone got out safely, there are quite a few ways to get out of this school." The officer nodded.

"Who did you suspect?"

"Three students, actually. They always play pranks, but I don't care, even though I act as if I do. They're names are Kristen Parx, preferably Kris Parx, Kaitlin Parx, preferably Kat Parx, and Nathan Stewart, preferably Nathan Stewart."

"I'll get back to you on that. Go home, relax, and don't worry. The police will take care of everything." She looked down at the three names. Those kids probably had nothing to do with it, just stalled the terrorists long enough for everyone to get out. But she had to check, just in case. Walking over to her college, Officer Walters, she discussed a few things with him.

"Greg, I need you to look up these three names about them. Find out all that you can about them."

"You got it Francie." He said. She walked off to the Auditorium to find out more about what happened.

-Kris-

"So, what should we do?" I asked the other two. We easily got bored with Mario Cart and were getting restless.

"How 'bout we raise money to help repair the school out on the streets? After all, it is kinda our fault." Nathan and I nodded.

"What should we do?"

"How about a Yard Sale or a Car Wash?" I shrugged.

"Okay. That sounds good. Let's ask Fred if we can use the back of the dorms." I said, getting up. Fred was the guy who ran this place. He's a fun guy, and lets us use parts of the dorm sometimes.

"Freeeeeeed!" Kaitlin said, knocking on the door. A 17-year-old guy opened the door.

"Hey guys, come on in." We walked into his room.

"We were wondering dude, if we could use the back of the dorm house for a car wash to help raise money for the school."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Sure you can, but on one condition."

"What?"

"I get to come over tonight for dinner. I am sick of pizza and Chinese." We laughed.

"Sure Thing."

-No one-School Auditorium-

The Auditorium had debris all around it. Especially at the front of it.

"What did you find?" Chief Francie Domigi asked a lab specialist.

"Well...there were definately remains of fireworks and firecrackers, but there was also a substance found that I don't really know of it."

"Hmm...run diagnostics. We need to know what terrorist group it was. Can you show me the sample?" The man gave Francie a plastic bag with a Q-tip in it. There was a very dark substance on it. It wasn't familiar at all.

"Chief, I found information on the students." Her walkie said. She picked it up and talked into it.

"What?"

"The two girls are sisters and live in the same dorm. It's the closest to the school. The boy lives in another dorm right next to the girls'" Francie nodded.

"What else?"

"They've never done any vandalism, but the girl Kris is a black belt in several forms of martial arts. Kaitlin was champion track and cross-country runner for the years she was in it. Nathan is a whiz kid. He's been in all the geek clubs and won a few science awards. The three of them are all pretty much into the same thing. Anime, Games, Manga. They're best friends for life pretty much."

"Thanks Walters. I'll go see them soon." As she shut off her connection with the officer, another connection came on.

"Uh, chief? Come to the West Science Lab. You might wanna see this.

"Okay..." She was lead to the lab, and when she got there she met the surprise of her life.

"Hi Chief. We saw this and had no idea what happened."

"Why the hell would a terrorist break an entire two walls?"

"We're not sure, but we did find a lot of this strange substance." She was given a bag with a Q-tip in it. Comparing the sample from the Auditorium to the lab, they were the same.

"They were looking for something." She realized. "But what?"

-Kris-After Car Wash-

The car wash went well; we earned a couple hundred dollars. As expected, Fred came over at seven. We had a few good laughs and Fred was looking through our games.

"Hey, Kris. What's Kingdom Hearts?" The three of us looked at each other. We had managed not to think about Organization XIII for an hour, and the memory was annoying.

"Kingdom He-" Kaitlin was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I said, running up to the door. Opening it, a woman held out a badge.

"Police. I came to ask you a few questions." The three of us looked at each other. I sent them a few hand signals, saying 'let me do the talking.' They nodded, understanding. Fred looked around.

"Uh...I should probably get going." He said.

"See ya Fred." We told him. He gave a good luck sign and we nodded. Sitting down together on the couch, the woman stood in front of us.

"So...Kris and Kait-"

"Kat."

"...Right. Kris and Kat Parx, and Nathan Stewart. Your principal says thanks for using the fireworks to distract the terrorists long enough for everyone to get out."

"Not everyone got out until we jumped out the window." She looked at us strangely.

"What? We were trying to get away." I told her.

"Can you explain what happened?"

"Can you tell me your name first?"

"Chief Francie Domigi."

"Well, Francie. Nathan was hoping to help everyone skip the lecture and perhaps classes with the distraction. Instead we got a few weeks off thanks to the terrorists."

"That's pretty much the same as everyone else."

"...Fine. I was falling asleep when everyone was suddenly screaming. 13 figures cloaked in black were in the front of the Auditorium. Nathan thought quick, as he always does, and set off the firecrackers and fireworks. We got out through the back way and ran to jump out the window when we thought the doors might be locked by them. We got out through the high school courtyard and went to our dorm."

"...That's it?" I nodded. My poker face is the best in town. So far, I haven't lost a game.

"That's all." She nodded and left the room. Focusing, I heard what she said in her walkie talkie.

"The FBI should take care of this one guys. But I think the students are hiding something." I stood up in alarm.

"What Kris?" My mouth was dry.

"She suspects us."

**KhAndTwilightFan15: OMG! Cliff hanger! Dun dun dun!**


	5. Chapter 5: Invesigational break ins

**KhAndTwilightFan15: Hi people/person (since there's only one person that reads this! T_T) the fifth chapter is up I would have posted it sooner but I've been busy with my life lately so I couldn't post it but finely got around to posting it today enjoy! ;)**

**P.S: I own NOTHING!**

-No one-TWTNW-

Vexen was in his lab, working on finding out how to use the blood samples to infiltrate that world.

"Zexion, you were right when you said to stay."

"Yes...I smelt no Heartless, so I thought it necessary to investigate." Zexion was looking through books, trying to figure out what could help.

"I wonder why that is. There is darkness in all worlds, in every heart. There should be Heartless."

"Oh no. The mutant's here. And the pyro...And No. XIII." Sure enough, the three he mentioned ran through the door.

"You are dead Xigbar!"

"Axel! Calm down!"

"I didn't do it! I swear!" Axel swung his chakrams at Xigbar but missed. Xigbar fell, pressing random letters and numbers.

"No. II! You're ruining the research!" Xigbar looked to see what his hand was doing, and lifted it. The screen stopped scrolling. A green signal appeared on the screen.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to! It was Axel's fault!" Zexion sighed and put his nose in another book.

"Wait a minute..." Vexen started typing a few keys.

"YES! I AM A GENIUS!" The other four members turned to him.

"What?"

"I found the way back!"

-Kris-Dorm-

"This is not good." Nathan said.

"If she suspects us, wouldn't the FBI?" I asked.

"Nah. They are dim-witted." Nathan said.

"This isn't funny Nathan!" Kaitlin said.

"No, we have to act normal. We do that, they lose suspicion, and we're good to go." I said. They nodded.

"As long as Orgy XIII doesn't show up again, we're fine." Nathan said.

"So...I cook food, Nathan comes over every day, Kaitlin does her usual jog, and we all continue the car wash." The other two nodded. How hard could it be?

Yeah…

-Next Day-

"Good morning sis."

"Mornin'" I yawned. Looking through the fridge I noticed we were almost.

"What's wrong Kris?"

"We need to go get more food."

"We can do that once Nathan comes over." I groaned and plopped on the couch next to Kaitlin. She was watching the News.

"The terrorist attack on the school a few days ago is now handed over to the FBI. Apparently the group was looking for something. There is no clue as to who they were or what they were doing there. Authorities will still keep the school closed for another two weeks. Are these a new threat? No one knows. This is Dora Santiago, local news. Now to the wea-" I shut off the TV.

"This is disturbing." I said.

"I know." Nathan suddenly came through the window.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"We need to get more food."

"Sounds fun. Grab your stuff and let's go." We jumped out the window and told Nathan what we heard on the news.

"That's kinda scary." He said. We nodded

"But we need to put that behind us. All we have to worry about is school, Leah, and for the moment, the FBI and police." They nodded.

"You're right Kris. C'mon, race you to the nearest 7 eleven." The two of us started running before Kat finished her sentence.

"Hey!" She started running and was ahead by the time we reached 7 eleven.

"No fair!" Nathan shouted. I rolled my eyes and we walked to the grocery.

"Okay, so I'm gonna make the normal stuff this month. You all know where to go?"

"Yep." They said.

"Okay, register 5 in an hour." We went our separate ways, unaware someone was going through our stuff at the dorm.

-Francie-Dorm-

The three students just exited the room. I quickly picked the lock to find it open, and barged in. Their dorm was neat and tidy, unlike others I've seen. I don't know what they would hide, but it was gut feeling. I looked at some of the things they had laying around. A file labeled 'Remote Data' was scattered across a coffee table. It didn't look interesting, so I went into another room. It was any other room. I walked over to the computer and opened it, thinking I could possibly hack it. It asked for a password, so I looked at the hint.

"'Demyx's weapon?' Who or what is Demyx?" I typed in a regular answer. It wouldn't accept it. I even tried a few other weapons, even a guitar. I finally gave up and continued around the room. It was covered with posters. One I found interesting was one above the archway. It showed quite a few people in black coats. They all had their hoods down, and had an...Interesting hairdo. Their weapons were all close to the color blue. Under the figures was the label 'Organization XIII.'

"Organization XIII? Hmm..." I continued to look at the posters. One was a blonde boy in an orange jumpsuit, another was a pink-haired girl with a pink dress on, and there was also a boy with black hair and red eyes. An older guy with white hair and a headband covering one of his eyes had his face above them. Another one had five girls in orange, green, pink, purple, and blue dresses with pictures of animals behind them. A cat, a porpoise, a monkey, a bird, and a wolf. Another was rather interesting. It had a regular teenage boy holding a black notebook. He was also holding a scythe with a creature holding onto it.

"What the hell?" She left the room and went to the one right across from it. It was almost the same as the last room, but it had different pictures in it. Like an elf in a green-clad outfit holding a sword too big for him. And one of an end of a gun that said 'HALO' at the bottom. She left the room and went back into the other one. She was about to leave if not for the hamper. It had clothes ripped, blood-stained, and dirty.

"Why would they have that much cuts and blood if they only jumped out the window?" She left the room and locked the door, wanting to leave everything as the found it. This was news for the FBI. Wait...no. If they wanted to keep something secret, they definitely wouldn't tell it to the FBI. It's obvious that they would really want to keep it secret. She was just gonna find out on her own.

-Kris-

"Okay, we got the food, now we need to do the car wash." Nathan said. We grabbed the stuff and Nathan and I were to go through the door while Kat went through the window.

"Kris...did you lock it?"

"No. It's always open."

"Then why isn't it?" I jiggled the knob.

"OMG. KAT! SOMEONE CAME IN WHILE WE WERE GONE!" Kat ran up to us.

"What?"

"Nathan found the door locked."

"We never lock it!"

"Yeah, I know." She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Let's figure this out after the car wash." We nodded and went on. I was all anxious and twitchy during the car wash. Who went through our dorm? Why? Why were they there? What did they need?

"Was it the Orgy?"

"No, it would've been a bit more destructive. Someone tried getting on my computer, but failed."

"Sitar again?" I nodded.

"That was a good idea. No one in a million years would guess sitar." She thought.

"Focus! What are we gonna do?"

"We can't talk about anything that has to do personally, like passwords and such. We can't talk about the incident. We can only talk about those when we're alone." We all agreed on our story and what to do when the police chief, Francie, came in.

"Ahh!" Nathan shouted, falling off his chair.

"Girl, have you ever heard of knocking?" Kat rudely asked her.

"Sorry, I just wanted to give you this. It's to help the school." She passed to me an envelope and opened it up, taking out a load of cash.

"Uh...thanks?"

"Anyways, I was wondering about something. Do you have any idea why there is a huge hole in the wall of the West Science Building?" We looked at each other. Oh geez...

"Uh, well...we don't know. It wasn't there when we passed it." She was looking down at our hamper.

"Why are you clothes ripped?" That sucked. A lot.

"It's our cosplaying clothes." Kat said.

"Cos...Playing?"

"Yeah, dressing up as a character from a video game or anime." I explained.

"What are these for?"

"Naruto." That was the first thing that came to mind. She sighed and looked at her notebook.

"I know you're lying." I groaned. Kat was turning red, which wasn't much since she was so pale and Nathan too.

"FINE! I'LL TELL HER!" Kat blurted out. We looked at her.

"Kat!"

"We confronted the terrorists. We led them into a trap, but they disappeared. We have no idea why the hole is there." I sighed.

"We didn't wanna say anything, because that would make it seem like we knew they were coming or something." Nathan lied.

"Yeah, we wanted to keep it secret, so no one could point the finger at us for some things we didn't do." Francie sighed.

"Thanks for telling me. It's just...my gut feeling."

"That's what we felt." Nathan told her. She nodded and left, waving. As soon as she left, I let out a breath of relief.

"Nice job Kat."

"Hey, the master taught me."

"Now we don-"

"We do." I corrected Nathan.

"Huh?"

"The FBI is persistent, dangerous, and will want to find at least some clue that will link us to the terrorists."

"Well, we do have a link." Nathan said.

"Shh! Pshsh...I know." I said spazzing out a bit.

"Who knows? Francie could still be suspecting us." Kat mentioned. I nodded.

"We have to lay low." I said.

-No one-TWTNW-

"I found it!" Vexen said to the Superior.

"What?"

"I found how to get to the world of the girl with the internet!"

"Perfect..."

"Shall I get everything ready?"

"Not yet. We need to wait. They are probably expecting us to attack any moment for all we know."

"Then what are we gonna do? All we know is where the boy lives." Xemnas snapped his fingers.

"That's it. If they live in dorms, it is possible for them to have roommates. We'll send Zexion in disguise and under a different name. They know about us, so we need to be sly."

"I'll inform him." Vexen said. He left the Superior to his own work.

**KhAndTwilightFan15: OMG WILL THE ORGY COME BACK! Find out in chapter 6! R & R! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6: The mark & the new roommate

**KhAndTwilightFan15: Ok I am soooooo incredibly sorry I haven't updated in four months but something happened to my fanfiction folder on my computer it randomly wiped out some of the chapters for my stories and wiped out others completely and I was so upset and P.O'd that I refused to look at the folder for the longest time but I finely got enough drive to fix and re-do the stuff I lost so I decided to post a new chapter to celebrate! So yay! Lol any ways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: CURSE YOU SQUARE ENIX FOR HAVING SUCH AWESOME CHARACTERS! The OCs also belong to their original owner.**

-Francie-Outside Kris's Dorm-

"So they are hiding something else." Francie muttered. There was a bug placed in the envelope, and when she took out the money, she dropped the bug on the table. And she got back to her car as quick as possible. She heard them saying there was a link between them and the terrorists.

"You know what guys, let's just try to relax. Everything's been a bit too crazy."

"I agree Kat. You know, let's play KH2. It's not like Orgy is gonna reach out and attack us."

"Well guys, I have to get home. Good luck figuring this out, I need my sleep."

"See you Nathan."

"I just hope Francie doesn't find out. She's more persistent than the FBI!"

"I agree. But we need to calm down. It will never happen again. Never. But I do not want Vexen coming near me with another needle."

"He what?"

"Yep."

"But it was fun. Especially glomping Demy."

"We should shut up now."

"Yeah...we should." That was all she heard for the rest of the night.

"Man...how much do they know? Three innocent kids...not really. How do they know the terrorist group?" She whispered to herself.

-Kris-

I woke up sweating, from a dream I couldn't remember. My chest felt like it was suffocating. Looking down, I saw some mark just above my heart. It was the Kingdom Hearts symbol. Xemnas burned it into me. And I've missed it all this time. But now it was the source of this pain. I gasped at it. As soon as it started, it stopped. I could breathe again, but the outline of the Kingdom Hearts symbol was still there.

"Man...I don't think this is good..." I muttered to myself. I got up and bathrobe on, walking to the kitchen.

"Morning Kris."

"Hi Kat..."

"Is something wrong?" I pulled back my robe a bit to reveal what was there. She stood up.

"Whoa...what happened?"

"When I was fighting the final fight, Xemnas did something. He said he would never be just a memory and burned this into me. I noticed it this morning, it was hurting me. I think it's a sign."

"This is...is..."

"Nathan!" I shouted. I covered it up. He didn't need to know. Looking again, I saw he was with someone.

"Who's that?" Kat asked. He pointed at the kid dressed in emo clothes, black hair and a book in his face.

"This is Ian. He's my new roommate. I invited him over if that's okay with you. He can't cook either." Ian waved.

"Uh, sure. That's fine." Ian plopped on the couch, still reading the book.

"Hey, guys, look at the news." Nathan said, pointing at the TV.

"The FBI is thinking this may have been a cult attack. They think they may have been looking for something in particular. But they do know that there was at least one student involved. This is Do-" We turned off the TV and looked at each other.

"It took them that long to figure it out?" I asked.

"I told you. The FBI is dim-witted. Besides, they probably think this isn't really important. They'd think of it as something extremely unimportant."

"Probably. Well...Hey Ian, what do you want for breakfast? We got eggs, bacon, cereal."

"Cereal and juice. I'm a vegetarian."

"Okay. Kat, get your tongue off the window, and why are you doing it anyways?" She kept her tongue to the window.

"I wanted to see if I could get it stuck." I could barely make out.

"That only works on frozen metal!" I shouted. She reluctantly took off her tongue and walked with me into the kitchen. I started putting out cereal and cooked up some food with mild meat in it. See? I'm being aware of the people around me.

"Ian, choose you cereal. We have Frosted Flakes, Cheerio's, Special K, and Total." He grabbed the Cheerio's box.

"Thanks." He muttered. Not very friendly. It was then I noticed the Nobody symbol on his wristband. I made a note of that.

"Ian, do you want to help us with the car wash?" I asked him.

"NO!" He shouted.

"Uh...okay...all you had to do was say it, not shout it."

"Sorry, I...have a phobia of water."

"Don't worry about it. I hate needles. So does Kat."

"Ian...ignore their craziness." Nathan whispered to Ian. I grabbed the nearest blunt object, aka Kat's Twilight book, and whack Nathan over the head with it. He fell down and I walked back to the kitchen.

"Kat, Nathan, Amp or Rockstar?" I asked them, taking a Monster for myself.

"Amp." They both said. I tossed them over my shoulder, them catching it perfectly. Ian watched and shook his head.

"Why was I assigned this?" He muttered. I instantly became suspicious. Who did he work for? Shaking my head, I dismissed it, planning to figure it all out later.

"Kat!" I shouted out to her. As she turned to me, I motioned for her to talk with me behind the counter.

"What?" She whispered.

"Kat...look, I know we got them out of our world, and they can't just pop back in, but I have a bad feeling about this." I whispered back. She put both her hands on my shoulders and shook me.

"Listen Kris. There is no possible way Organization XIII can come back. They need Nathan to use the remote to send them here. It is over with." I looked over at Ian and Nathan.

"You're wrong Kat. I think it's just begun."

-FBI-No one-

"Sir, there's nothing we can find at the terrorist attack, at that boarding school." A man with broad shoulders and manly look to him said to the head of the FBI.

"What? Not even the slightest drop of blood?"

"Nothing."

"Hmm...this is brain-wracking." He muttered.

"Sir...shouldn't we just abandon this case? It could be just a hoax."

"Is there any proof of that?"

"No sir."

"What about that substance they found?"

"That's just it. It's made of chemicals unknown to us."

"What?"

"Yeah. And there was nothing about that hole in the wall, except for the gunpowder, which was like any normal powder. It's the most commonly used."

"...This just makes things interesting. Check the science lab again Simmons. There has to be something else there."

-Later-

"This is a waste of time." Said Simmons' partner, Jane.

"Well, it was bosses' orders."

"Oh yeah. Can't go against that." Jane said sarcastically. She overlooked the broken beakers and test tubes.

"What did happen?" Simmons asked.

"How should I know? There's no blood anywhere, despite the br-hang on." She bent down and took a piece of glass. Looking closer she saw there was definately a trace of blood on it.

"What is it?"

"Blood."

"What?"

"Yeah I-...know..." Simmons followed Jane to the only table seemingly left unscathed. The table for dissecting frogs...there were two pushed together. Looking closer, Jane saw four metal straps cut in half at each corner.

"Jane...how come no one saw this before?"

"It was subtle, in plain sight. You can only see it if you look at it closely. See here? A small prick of blood, too small to be an evidence sample." She pointed at one end of the table.

"So...this is the only thing we've got?" Simmons asked. Jane nodded.

"It might show us what that terrorist group was after." They left the scene and rode in the black car back to the nearby HQ.

**KhAndTwilightFan15: well there you go! Any Idea who Ian is magic reviewer cookie for whoever guesses right! ^^ **


	7. Chapter 7: The truth revealed!

**KhAndTwilightFan15: wow 2 chapters in one day? That's a first even for me! XD I hope this makes up for being so behind fair warning though finals are coming up at I need to study anyways on to chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I get tired of saying this sp if you want a disclaimer its located in the last 6 chapters**

-Kris-Dorm-Few Days Later-

"Hey, guys, now that Ian's gone for the while, I wanted to give you these, just for temps." He put down his backpack and took out a small suitcase. Opening it, he revealed three handguns and some ammo.

"Nathan...really?"

"It's just in case the FBI come bursting in. And you said you two did riflery at camp." I wiped my face.

"Got a holster?" He took one out of the side of the case and gave it to me. I strapped it to my leg.

"Where did you get these anyways?" He turned red.

"I have a gunner's collection. All the modern guns. Oh, and, I also have a samurai's sword given to me by my gramps. The twin to that one is somewhere in my room."

"Samurai sword?"

"You have a problem?"

"...Sword?" Kat asked again. He threw his hands up.

"Just take the gun." We all took a gun and ammo and Ian came back in just as Nathan put the stuff back in.

"Hey Ian." I said. He gave a wave and continued reading his book. I stared at him for a while. Breathing, I focused on something from the Naruto manga. Look through the illusion. A little while later I gave up. Manga was manga. Video games were reality. Anime...not so sure.

"So...Kris, what do you think the FBI will find?"

"Nothing. They can't see past illusions." I said, using the quote I just thought about.

"Hm, true enough. I doubt they'll ever get to the bottom of this one." Kat said as the door knocked.

"It's open!" I shouted. I heard two sets of footsteps come in.

"Kristen Parx?" I turned to the voice. Two FBI agents.

"Yeah? Why's the FBI here?" I asked, putting on a poker face. I pointed the other towards the couch.

"We have some questions for you. All four of you." Ian perked up.

"What? I just met them a few days ago!" He whined.

"Too bad." The girl said.

"Fine." I said, going towards the couch.

"Uh, no, we're not doing it here." The man said.

"And you think you can order me around?"

"Uh, yeah?" He said sarcasm in his voice.

"Many people have tried. They have all failed." I said. Kat nodded.

"That's for sure."

"Well we are FBI."

"You're still just people. I'm not about to lose my record."

"Alright, that's it." The man said.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked warily.

"C'mon." He grabbed me and Ian, and the girl grabbed Nathan and Kat.

"Let. Me. GO!" I shouted, to no avail.

"Kris, calm down." Ian said to me. I glared at him.

"Don't tell me what to do you nobody!" Kat and Nathan glanced at each other.

"What?" The girl asked, she and the boy having no idea what it meant.

"Guys...Ian...Ienzo...sound close, doesn't it?" They tilted their heads, not exactly sure what was going on.

"Zexion?"

"Ohhhhhhhhh. Wait…WHAT?" They opened their mouths in shock, but were kept pulling along. So was I and Zexion.

"We'll find out what the hell you're talking about at HQ." They muttered. The four of us were thrown into the back of the car.

"Seatbelts." The girl said. The four of us looked at each other. We were in deep doo-doo.

-Francie-Behind the FBI-

She saw the three kids plus a new one being dragged out of the dorms.

"What? The? Hell?" Francie muttered to herself. Kris, Kat, and Nathan were trying to get out of their grip. They were thrown into a car, and soon were driving away. Her only instinct was to follow them. While doing so, she contacted some of her colleges.

"Guys? This is Francie. I've just witnessed a kidnapping. I'm at...Rolling Hills Avenue, almost at the East exit." She put down the phone and continued pursuing the car.

"Kris...Kat...Nathan...Good luck." She muttered before ramming the car.

-Kris-

We were trying to figure out what to do when we jerked forwards.

"We have a pursuer. Damnit...you four are popular." The agents turned back to their driving.

"Zex, is it-?" I started

"No, they don't have a car."

"Who is it then?" We were continued being rammed.

"Aw, man...they're breaking the bumper!" I looked behind me and squinted. The hair...face...hands...

"It's Francie!" I said.

"Francie?" Zexion asked. I nodded.

"Police chief." Nathan explained.

"Alright, that's it." The man said. He left the driving to the woman, and reached out the window. He grabbed something from the side of my pocket, and I knew it was a gun. Focusing, I redirected the vibrations the gun was making. This is no easy task. As he came out, he saw me pale as a sheet, and I was so lightheaded.

"What Simmons? Why isn't your gun working?"

"I don't know." Francie rammed us again, successfully turning us sideways to stop.

"Chief Francie Domigi." She introduced herself. "Might I ask you why you're kidnapping these kids?" The fo-three of us high-fived and did the cabbage patch in our seats.

"Simmons Deady. FBI. This is my partner, Jane Hearld. We had reason to believe they were involved in the terrorist attack. They weren't cooroperating, so we were gonna take them to HQ nearby."

"Did you have a warrant?"

"Uh...Yes! we had a warrant, right kids?" He smiled a fake one at us. We just shook our heads no.

"Let these kids out of this car, and I will take them home." We planned to get out. We planned on going home. What we didn't plan on was Simmons driving out of there full speed.

"What's going on?" I shouted. Simmons just kept driving. Jane turned to us.

"Keep quiet when we get to HQ or I will kill someone." We all pointed at Zexion.

"Kill him! We-Me and Nathan really hate him. Especially right now!" I growled. He just backed away into a smaller corner.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." He said. We leaned back in our seats.

"Lemme talk." I whispered as quiet as I could to the other three. We drove up to...I don't know, I didn't see the heading. But it was a big business building. They brought Kat, Nathan, and Zexion into one room, and I was seated in front of a table.

"Okay Kristen, tell me. Why was your blood at the science lab scene? The lab was Sr High, and the object you cut yourself on is new."

"I was running through the Sr High, looking for my friends. We split up, see? And I somehow managed to cut myself on a beaker or test tube or whatever."

"Why did you split up?"

"We planned to confront the terrorists while waiting for police to come."

"You confronted the terrorists?"

"Yes. And I gave them quite a whooping." I simply said. The woman pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Why?"

"Cuz I can kick their asses all the way to next week by barely trying." She groaned.

"Can you explain what was up with the Ian-Ianza-Vex thing?" She asked. I sighed at her ignorance.

"No. Sorry girl, you're outta luck." Once again she groaned.

"C'mon. It's not over yet." She threw me into the next room and grabbed Kat into the interviewing one.

"So...Kaitlin Parx."

"It's Kat."

"Uh-huh. So Kaitlin...your sister mentioned you guys split up. Where did you guys go?"

"A place."

"Where?"

"In the world."

"What were you doing there?"

"Stuff."

"Will you give me a straight answer?"

"No."

"Fine..." She came back into this room and took Nathan. I turned to Zexion.

"Dude. When she comes to you, don't kill her. Alright? That would put us under high security. And no way for you guys to get me or Kat or Nathan.

"...There's the chess group, drama group, AV group, KKK group, Facebook groups..." I looked at Kat.

"I don't even wanna know what he was asked." After a long list, Nathan was finally sent back here and Zexion went out.

"So...Ian Read...please tell me why there are no records of you ever recently entering the US?" The three of us started spazzing out.

"Ever heard of the Witness Protection Program?" We calmed down.

"Thank God he knows at least a little bit about Earth." I whispered.

"How do you know those other three?"

"Nathan and I are roommates."

"Why do they hate you?"

"They don't. They just love to torment me in un-funny ways."

"Okay...your file said you were going to go to the same school as them. It doesn't show any parent/guardian signature...who is it?"

"His name is Myde." The three of us started cracking up. To think, Demyx as a responsible adult, it's hysterical.

"Who are you really?"

"Confidential. Now, can I have my book back?" Jane took the book when he came in the room.

"You want your book? It doesn't look like a diary...what is it?" Zexion stood up.

"It has some very important notes in there." I hit Kat and Nathan.

"That's either his Lexicon, which I doubt because it doesn't have the Nobody symbol on it, or his notes on the heart, which is more likely." He turned to the mirror.

"What kind of notes?" He kept looking at me, then at Jane. I realized what was going on.

"NO! Do it, and I WILL KILL YOU!" Kat said, waving her arms. She must have caught on.

"Important ones. Now give it back!" He demanded. Zexion made a lunge for it, but she held it up. Growling, I kicked down the door separating this room to the next and pulled out my gun.

"Give the damn book back!" I shouted. She froze and dropped the book. Zexion caught it before it hit the floor.

"Thanks Guys." He muttered.

"God, I was just playing around. No need to get so pissed about it. Which reminds me. SECURITY!" She shouted. Suddenly four bulky men came into the room and grabbed us.

"GET OFF!" I yelled. Zexion just hit them with his book without luck. They grabbed the gun out of my hands and threw it aside.

-Later-

"Zexion, what is that book?" He looked at the four corners of the cell we shared.

"Important notes...that Ienzo wrote and I later added on." I nodded, knowing he was talking about Heartless and hearts and the hearts of worlds.

"We gotta stay quiet. Cameras and audio." Nathan said, whispering.

"How we gonna get out?" Kat whispered. I shrugged.

"It's not like if we ask nicely they'll let us go."

"We could trick them." Zexion said. I stared at him.

"Dude...we're not exactly masters of illusion. And we can't use magic." I whispered.

"Your sister can." He said dead quietly. I looked at Kat.

"What?" I asked.

"She wields darkness. I can smell it a mile away." She widened her eyes.

"How do I use it?" She whispered.

"Concentration. Imagine what you want to do." She looked ready, but I stopped her.

"Not yet." Focusing, I broke whatever surveillance technology was in there. She tried again, and after a bit, a rip portal appeared.

"Weird..." Nathan said.

"Told you." Zexion said, closing his book.

"Let's go." I said, running through it. As soon as the last of us disappeared, the agents came through the door.

"Where'd they go?" Simmons asked.

"This hallway has one exit. Judging by the time the audio and cameras broke...they can't have escaped that quickly." Jane realized.

"Find them! Bring them here!" Simmons yelled.

Later-

We pinned Zexion to the wall.

"Listen, you maggot! How'd the Organization get back?" I demanded. He tried struggling.

"Tell us!" Kat demanded, but I could hear a slight bit of hesitance in her voice.

"Fine! Fine! Vexen still had a genetic sample he took from you! He found a connection and sent me in disguise!" He shouted. Growling, I pounded him against the wall again.

"When are they coming?" Zexion just evily laughed. Nathan and Kat backed away, but I kept hold of him.

"I really don't like that laughter..." Kat whimpered.

"I don't like the fact there's a giant black hole behind you!" Nathan said. I spun, dropping Zexion. Turning at a 180, a creepy familiar face appeared.

"Xemnas! AH!" Zexion grabbed me from behind, reverting to his normal self instead of the 12-year-old illusion.

"I told you..." He grabbed my neck.

"You will never get rid of me." As he let go, two more portals appeared in front of Kat and Nathan. Axel and Roxas stepped out. I disappeared into a portal.

**KhAndTwilightFan15: OH NO! What will happen to our heroic heroes next! Find out in the next installment of *dramatic pause* ****Organization 13 escape the game!**


	8. Chapter 8: Captured by 13 crazy Nobodies

**KhAndTwilightFan15: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Sorry for being AWOL for so long but I spent 4 whole months working my ass of to raise money (against my will) to go to the 100****th**** anniversary for the Girl Scouts in Washington DC and was forced to suffer being bitched at by my old dinosaur of a girl scout leader the only reason I **_**did**_** want to go is because me and my mom stayed 2 weeks after my troop left to visit all our friends on that side of the country so I've was deprived of internet for 3 whole weeks but now I'm back and ready to kick some orgy ass! Woo! XD anyways read on! :D**

-Kat-Mysterious Place-

"Kris!" I shouted. She had disappeared with Xemnas and Zexion, and Axel was facing me. Roxas was facing Nathan. I almost had to laugh at that. Good luck trying to get rid of him Roxas.

"Burn baby!" Axel said, throwing his chakrams. I deflected them with darkness. He lunged forwards at me, but I dodged and punched him.

"Good luck with that!" I said sarcastically. As I was fighting Axel, Nathan was up against Roxas.

"Gah! The attack of Jesse McCartney!" He shouted. Roxas just stood there and pulled a confused face.

"What...?" Nathan, seeing an opening, hit Roxas in the face while standing there confused. The Key of Destiny fell back, unprepared and lunged at Nathan. I ducked an attack by Axel and kicked him in the face. Spinning, I kicked in into the wall. With a punch I sent him further into the wall.

"Stop it kid!" He said, grabbing my hand before I could connect another punch. He threw me into the wall. Nathan stopped an attack from Oblivion and slithered around him. He jumped over the swung Keyblade and decked Roxas.

"You're dead." Roxas muttered. He started swinging at Nathan, and finally got a hit, knocking him into me.

"Man, dude! You're heavy!" I muttered. We started getting up, and two pairs of feet stood in front of us. The Keyblade swung, but I blocked it.

"Know what I'm thinking?" Nathan asked, back to back with me from blocking Axel's chakrams.

"Oh yeah." We grabbed the weapons and turned them against their owners. Axel and Roxas were thrown to the ground.

"Pwnage!" Kat shouted at them. I walked over and grabbed Axel by the front of his coat. Nathan did the same with Roxas.

"Where did they take her?" I shouted. Hitting Axel against the wall again, he groaned.

"Like I'm gonna tell you." A black hole suddenly appeared behind him and he sunk into it. I let go, not wanting to be pulled in. It happened to Roxas too.

"Damn it..." Nathan muttered.

"C'mon. Let's find Kris ourselves." Roxas's rip portal was barely open, so I ran and enlargened it.

"Whoa."

"Just figured it out." We stepped through, not knowing where it would take us.

-Kris-Unknown-

As soon as we left that place, Zexion threw me to the ground. Looking up, I saw 11 Organization members surrounding me.

"Listen, what do you want from me?" I demanded. They just stared at me with complete hatred.

"We want to kill you..."

"...But we can't." Xemnas and Saix said. I was grabbed from behind by Lexaeus.

"What do you mean?" I shouted.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Xigbar asked me. Growling, I kicked Lex in the shin, then crotch and was dropped. Sending vibration waves around me, they all were thrown back.

"Stay away from me." I growled. Weapons were drawn, and I wasn't sure whether or not I could take them all on, but I had to try. I jumped and kicked the closest Nobody, Larxene. She let out a girly grunt as she was thrown back. Creating a sonic boom, I hit Xaldin, Luxord, Vexen, and Saix with it. Lexaeus came at me with his tomahawk and nearly succeeded in pounding me with it.

"Stay still!" He shouted.

"Not a chance!" I yelled back. Saix thrusted his weapon at me, but I caught it and threw him across the room. Demyx water-walled past me, missing me by centimeters. I got hit with an attack of Xigbar's sniper gun, but sent him back with a sound wave. Barely ducking Marluxia's scythe, I punched Xemnas and threw him at Marluxia, knocking them both down. The only one left was Zexion.

"Uh..."

"Jerk!" I yelled, lunging at him. Zexion dodged and tried sending a spell at me, but I slugged him before he could. I spun around, looking for some sort of exit. I was just outside the room when the pain from the mark returned. It came ten times more intense then when I woke up. My heart started beating faster, and I felt as if I was gonna pass out. Pain in my head occured, and Xemnas was pulling at my hair.

"You seriously thought you could get away that easily?" He sneered. The mark started hurting more and more.

"Make it stop!" I yelled. It only got worse. Just as I was about to faint, Axel and Roxas came in, making Xemnas lose focus.

"There you two are. Did you dispose of them?"

"Not yet. They followed us as far as the pathway, but we sent Dusks and left before any other unexpected thing happened." I was still hurting, but I was able to hear their conversation. Kat and Nathan...I hoped they stayed fine.

"We'll stay here. Demyx and Zexion, go kill them. I need No. VIII and XIII for something else." I widened my eyes, knowing what they were gonna do.

"Stay AWAY from them!" I shouted, sending vibration waves through the floor to the two Nobodies. The pain began again and Xemnas pulled my hair harder, along with stepping on me.

"Kill them. Painfully." I finally passed out from pain.

/

-Kat-Betwixt and Between in Her World-

"Nathan!" I shouted, throwing a dark ray at a Nobody behind him.

"Gah! There's too many!" He shouted. I came back-to-back with Nathan.

"Don't you have some weird device that can electrocute any Nobody within a 5-mile radius?" I asked him.

"NO! And why the hell are the Nobodies just suddenly disappearing?" He asked. I looked around to realize that was true. Looking up, I saw two Organization members. One had a sitar, the other a Lexicon.

"Demyx! Zexy!" I shouted out my realization.

"DANCE WATER DANCE!" Demyx shouted, strumming his sitar. Water clones sprouted up around us. I punched them left and right, Nathan following my lead. Suddenly it seemed like there were seven Zexions around us. That master of illusion could be so annoying...

"What's up Zexion? I thought you hated getting your hands dirty!" I shouted. One of the Zexions came up and grabbed my throat.

"Shut up." He threw me aside. Hitting the ground hard, huge balls of water came up and hit me.

"Kat!" I looked up at Nathan, who was being surrounded by water clones.

"Nathan! Run!" I shouted. He seemed reluctant, but he did it anyways.

"You know what to do, Demyx." Demyx started following Nathan, and the last thing I saw before passing out was Zexion coming towards me.

-Nathan-World That Never Was-

I couldn't believe it. I was actually in the World That Never Was. Kingdom Hearts shone above the castle, where they were probably holding Kris. I just hoped Kat would be okay. I was too busy staring at the moon, and I barely noticed the Heartless appearing. Turning back, I saw yellow beady eyes.

"Heartless!" I shouted, backing away from them. Running, I sped away from the creatures. They kept on following, and when I came up to a NeoShadow, I ran past it and threw back a little shockwave bomb. There was a silent explosion, and all the Heartless disappeared. Until a regular Shadow Heartless tripped me, and they all came piling on. They were hurting me left and right.

"Help!" I managed to get out. Like anyone would try to help. Suddenly there was a huge slashing sound, and half the weight lessened.

"You okay?" I looked to see a man in a black coat, and Kat over his shoulder.

"You're not Organization XIII...so you have to be...Riku." He put his hood down, revealing himself as Sora's friend.

"I guess they weren't kidding about the 'know everything about us part.' Where the third girl?" I turned my gaze up at the castle.

"Organization XIII has her. I wouldn't be surprised if they wanted revenge. We kicked their butts last time. What happened to Demyx and Zexion?"

"They believe you're dead."

"Convenient." I said. "So how are we gonna get Kris back?"

"I have an idea. First wake up your friend. He put her down and I shook her.

"Kat? Kat! KAT!" I slapped her in the cheek.

"No I want pancakes! Wait, what?" She whined not aware that I just slapped her upside the head.

"Riku." I said.

"Okay." She said, knowing I meant Riku was here to help.

"Okay, got any plans?" I asked.

"Well...Maybe we could go the way Sora went into the castle. You know where everything is, right?" Kat held up a finger.

"Wrong. We need to find the same lab they put Kris in. We don't see that part, so I have no idea what it's called. Not to mention we're dead to them."

"Then what do you suggest?" I paced back and forth.

"They wouldn't be surprised in seeing you, Riku...maybe...you can distract them while we enter through a different way, one that might be closer to Kris." Riku stayed silent for a while.

"...You're good."

"Okay, here's what we do..."

-Kris-

I woke up with my whole body hurting like heck. Rubbing my head, I looked at my surroundings. Well, I was definitely in a cage of some sort.

"Wh-where am I?" I muttered.

"The dungeon. I was wondering when you'd get up." I turned to see Axel and Roxas the entrance.

"Wh-what's going on?" I demanded. Axel laughed.

"Finally, something we know and you don't." I growled.

"Quit playing games, I thought that was Luxord's thing." I said. They shrugged.

"Eh, does it matter?"

"Just tell me one thing." I said.

"What?"

"Are Nathan and Kat okay?" I asked them. Things were quiet for a while.

"They're dead. Zexion and Demyx killed them." I got into the darkest corner of the cell and curled into a ball.

"Ouch, she took it pretty hard."

"Shut up! I'm trying to think." I yelled. Should I believe the Organization again? Axel was the one telling me this, and with his reputation as a liar might make the fact seem untrue. But Demyx and Zexion were the ones doing the killing. Since when did Zexy like getting his hands dirty? Soon everything I thought of ended with the same assumption. Nathan and Kat are alive. My mark started mildly hurting again. Groaning, I put my hand over it.

"You're finally awake." Looking out of the cell, I saw my worst enemy.

"Xemnas..." I growled.

"Axel, Roxas, bring her to Vexen's lab." They grabbed me and started dragging me down the hall.

"C'mon you slowpoke, get going."

"You know, the Superior hates the fact he can't kill you right now. Same with most of the older members."

"And you?"

"Eh?"

"Do you hate the fact?"

"Well...I could live without it, but to tell the truth, I don't give a damn."

"Same here." Roxas said. We started going downstairs.

"Why do you care about those other two? It's every man for himself out here."

"I care because how would you feel if you had to kill your best friends because your other one was being threatened if you did have a heart?"

"...I'd probably not like it."

"You'd probably want to kill that guys who threatened your friends." He opened the door to a lab and we all went inside. They had a bit of trouble strapping me to the operating table.

"Now this...will be painful." He sneered. Oh God...I hate Vexen.

**KhAndTwilightFan15:Don't worry Kris so do I (and so does the rest of the kh fan base) I'll try to post more chapters this week but I also got kinda sick the 3****rd**** week we were in DC so yeah… anyways don't forget to R&R! ^^ by the way any flames I get, if any, will be fed to the heartless! **


	9. Chapter 9: Rescued by Riku and goin home

**KhAndTwilightFan15: Back with Chapter 9 I don't own any of the characters the original author owns Kris Kat and Nathan (PS: shortest authors note I've ever done O_O)**

-Kat-Somewhere in the Castle-

"C'mon." I whispered to Nathan. Riku went in through the Brink of Despair. Once he started making a commotion, I made a portal to deeper inside the castle. My first guess would be a dungeon like the one they put Kairi in, so I went there first. That's where we were.

"Okay...where do you think Vexen's lab is?"

"Down the hall and to the left." I said.

"How do you know that?" Nathan asked. I pointed to the wall.

"It says so on that arrow."

"I always wondered how they found their way around here."

"Yeah. Who'd think they needed directional arrows?" We started walking down the hall when I heard something.

"To the wall!" I whispered. We pressed ourselves against the wall. More footsteps came.

"Riku is here!"

"What? That's impossible!"

"Well, he's there. Apparently he wants the girl."

"Is someone guarding it?"

"Axel and Roxas."

"Alright, let's get rid of him." The footsteps disappeared. After waiting a minute, we once again started for the lab. I peeped over the corner to see Axel and Roxas talking in the front. Kris was just inside.

"Who's there?" Roxas shouted.

"The wind." I replied.

"Oh, never mind!"

"Roxas..." Axel said, coming up to the corner. As he came around I punched him in the face.

"Not you two again! You're supposed to be dead!"

"Deal with it." Nathan started against Axel, and I against Roxas.

"Hiya!" I shouted, starting the fight. I kicked Roxas in the chest and pulled him to the ground. He attacked me with his Keyblade, and it slashed my arm. Nathan decked Axel in the nose but he was thrown against the wall. I threw Roxas at Axel before Axel could kill Nathan. Then I jumped on them sideways, thrusting out my elbow. They were knocked out for now.

"C'mon." Nathan said, pulling me into the lab. Kris was on an operating table, and Vexen was tending to something else. Nathan worked on her bonds while I snuck up behind him and karate-chopped him in the back of the neck. He fell unconscious.

"Destroy the files on his computer. It's the only reason that they can get to our world."

-Kris-

Nathan finished cutting my bonds and Kat was on the computer.

"Okay...I probably just destroyed the entire computer." She said.

"Well then, we gotta go!" Someone picked me up from behind.

"No one's going anywhere." Xemnas said. Soon the room was entirely filled with the Nobodies.

"Shit...not good..." I muttered. Kat and Nathan were held by Lexaeus and Marluxia.

"Get off me gay person!" Nathan yelled at Marluxia. Marluxia growled at that comment. Me and Kat would have laughed if we weren't in this situation.

"Listen you idiotic children. How do you know about us?" Saix growled. I narrowed my eyes.

"Kingdom Hearts." I muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nathan! NOW!" Kat shouted. Nathan kicked Flower Boy in the crotch, once he was let go, he threw out a round spinny device. It blew up the Nobodies, but left the Somebody's unharmed.

"Kat, hurry!" A rip portal appeared and we fell through it, ending up on the floor of our apartment. The ransack age suggested FBI were here. The three of us looked at each other and laughed.

"Finally." Nathan said, standing up. We followed his lead and nodded.

"Yeah...it's over for now."

"Who wants pizza?" Kat asked.

ME!" Nathan and I shouted.

-World That Never Was-No one-

"No! It happened again! This can't be happening again!" The Superior shouted, pounding on the computer. It was blue, and deleting all the files on there. He tried recovering them, but he only got the Ansem Reports, files on Sora, Riku, and Kairi, Namine and all the other Organization members.

"Superior, what should we do?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" He growled. This was the second time she got out of their clutches. The third time...she won't be as lucky.

"...Sir?"

"The portals closed. We need to find something that will give us permanent connection."

"Like?"

"Figure it out Vexen! You're the scientist here!" He stormed out of the room and to his office.

-Kris-

"I'll get it!" I yelled, running to the door. I grabbed the money off the counter and grabbed the pizza from the pizza dude.

"Here" I said, giving him the money. Walking back to the couch, I plopped down on it and gave us all a slice. After getting the Organization off our backs for now, we just wanted to relax and enjoy life.

"To our astounding victory against everyone's favorite organization!" Kat said, holding up a pizza.

"Ditto." Nathan and I said. We tapped pizzas and started eating.

"It feels like forever since I've eaten real pizza." I said, watching some random movie.

"Yeah, and it tastes so good!" Nathan said, mouth full of pizza. We laughed and sat back. The doorbell rung again.

"It's open!" Kat shouted. The door opened and in came Francie.

"You guys okay?"

"OMG Francie! Thanks for trying to help us! And we're fine, just a little shook up."

"What happened to the fourth kid, Ian?"

"I don't know. Right after we escaped, he just disappeared. Without a trace." Kat said, snapping her fingers.

"Thank God."

"You wanted Ian to disappear?"

"No, I'm glad you're fine. I just wanted to check up on you. You've been missing for two days. The FBI was here a few days ago, but the local police intercepted them before they could find anything against you. All they found interesting was this note. I didn't read it since it belongs to you." She passed us a slip of paper.

"Thanks Francie. And you're welcome to come over at anytime." I said. As she left I took out the note and read it.

"What Kris?"

"This is Zexion's. And we were gone for two days? Game time sure flies fast."

"Huh?" They looked at the paper. It was a note that was obviously a forged document or something for Zexion and his undercover name.

"Aw man!" Nathan yelled.

"What?"

"School's starting again tomorrow!" Kat and I looked at each other.

"Well...it has been around two weeks, hasn't it? And the repairs are pretty much done, given all the work people have done to help raise money for the school."

"That so sucks!" He shouted. I shrugged.

"Which would you rather face? Mr. Beech? Or Xemnas?"

"Xemnas." Kat and Nathan said at the same time. I threw my hands up in aggravation.

"You two can get on my nerves SO much!" I shouted. They just laughed.

-Next Day-

"Hey Nathan!" Kat and I shouted, running up to our friend at the front.

"Hi guys."

"So whatcha working on?" I asked, looking at the computer screen of the pocket computer he was holding.

"Well...I found out how to get revenge on Leah. We never got to, remember?"

"Speaking of Leah, what's going on?" Kat asked, pointing to a crowd surrounded by Leah.

"Yeah, Kris pushed me down the stairs just to go out the entrance. She was yelling something about being a bitch. The doctor said I was very lucky." Growling, I turned to Kat and Nathan.

"Let's do that cheerleading thing." I told them.

"Okay." Kat stepped in me and Nathan's hands, and we lifted her up and steadied her with the help of Nathan.

"Leah, you liar! You probably got that from tripping in your sleep. I got attacked head to toe by those terrorists! Here's to prove it!" I pulled back a bit of my sleeve to show some of the still-healing scars.

"You probably did that to yourself you emo!"

"Oh yeah? Then I wasn't kidnapped by psycho government agents so they could prove I had a part to play? And Kat and Nathan weren't threatened to be killed? And I wasn't living with a terrorist spy for a few days? C'mon Leah, this type of stuff is way in my league." She turned pale, and Kat and Nathan dropped me.

"Nice job." Nathan said.

"Hey, I try." I said. The two of them rolled their eyes at my sarcasm.

"Race ya two!" Kat yelled, running.

"Hey! No fair!" Nathan yelled, running, me behind him. We sped past everyone and finally got to our lockers. Kat laughed when the two of us got to our lockers.

"Slow pokes." She teased.

"Aw, shut up!" I teased right back. We opened our lockers and got our stuff. For once our class, Computer Tech, was in the morning, and we had that class together. I decided to write a fanfic where Organization XIII came to the real world, just for fun. We had dodge ball next, because they wanted to regrass the field. Can't blame them. Unfortunately, Kat was on the other team, but for once I was able to dodge every ball thrown at me. It felt just like dodging stuff that the Organization threw at me.

"Aw man, you're getting good." She said later in the locker room.

"Thanks. Feels just like dodging attacks, but slower."

"True. Nobodies are scarily fast." We went to Math, and we cheated off Nathan during the pop quiz. He's the only one who can pass those quizzes. Then was lunch, when we were actually allowed to talk.

"You guys cheated off me again, didn't you."

"Oh, look, it's shiny." Kat said, trying to catch Nathan of the subject.

"This is shinier." I said, pointing at my fork. She looked at it.

"No it's not. That is." She said, pointing at something else.

"Hey guys, answer my question." Nathan asked.

"What was your question?"

"I forgot." He said, looking down at his food. We laughed.

"Nathan, for someone as smart as you, I swear, you have short-term memory loss." I said, shaking my head. He shrugged.

"I can't help it." The rest of the day went normally, no Organization XIII members appearing randomly. We relaxed back at our dorm after doing our homework.

"Aw man, it feels so funny at school. I'm not running from the Orgy, like I was before." I said, turning on the news. It was basically a report on how the school was repaired and there was no trace of the terrorists. And how two FBI agents were arrested for kidnapping four students and ransacking their dorm.

"Well...I better get going." Nathan said, getting up from the couch after a little while.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Kat said.

**KhAndTwilightFan15:*****sings the 'review song'* you know what to do! ^^**


	10. Chapter 10: Francie finds out

**KhAndTwilightFan15: Heyy! ^^ *readers glare* Ok I have a perfectly good explanation for why I haven't updated in such a long time.**

**Kris, Kat, and Nathan: Oh really?**

**KhAndTwilightFan15: Yes! You see for most of June and the beginning of July I was in DC for the stupid 100th Girl Scout anniversary with my troop then me and my mom stayed an extra 2 weeks to visit friends we haven't seen in forever then when we got back I got busy helping with the half acre garden we have soooo…. Yeah that's where I was for most of my summer.**

**Kris: Ok your forgiven but just for leaving us hanging we're making you do the disclaimer.**

**KhAndTwilightFan15: But I **_**always **_**do it!**

**Kris: Do it or I'll make Kat torcher you!**

**KhAndTwilightFan15: Fine. I don't own kh or any other references in this fic and Kris Kat and Nathan belong to the original author.**

-Francie-

"Hey Greg." Francie said to Officer Walters.

"Hey Chief. We checked up on those students. They're doing fine, just trying to relax. And they don't seem scarred by the memory of the terrorists, so that's good."

"Yeah, it's just I still can't believe the three of them faced thirteen terrorists all by themselves." Walters shrugged.

"They're kids. Kids can be reckless. And kids are real sassy too." Francie shrugged.

"Well, I'm gonna be doing important work, so please, don't bother me unless it is an extreme emergency."

"Gotcha chief." She went into her office. Something didn't feel right. Francie started replaying the recordings of when the bug in their dorm was still functional. They had to know something about it. It didn't seem like they were lying about confronting the terrorists, but it didn't seem like the whole truth. It came to the part where they said the most odd things. Demy...KH2...Orgy...what were those? She listened a bit longer. They said something about Organization XIII, how they wouldn't come back. And she mentioned something on 'Xemnas' and the 'final fight.' Organization XIII...that sounded familiar. Same with 'Demy.'

"Let's see...Organization XIII...Xemnas...Demy." She muttered, typing in keywords to Google. It gave a rewording on Demy. Demy to Demyx. A little light bulb sparked in her head. The password! She clicked on Wiki, and found out about the Organization. Their clothes matched the description of the terrorists, some of the things they did, even how they got there.

"Aw man...that explains a lot..." She closed the window and shut off the computer. She didn't need to intervene. This was something they had to fight themselves, no matter what the enemy was. Or how dangerous.

"Hey boss, you spent a while in there." Walters had been replaced by Deje.

"Well, I pretty much just solved a cold case. Don't ask." She said.

"Well...good luck with whatever else you have to do."

"Thanks Deje." She left the police station and drove off.

-The World That Never Was-Riku-

Right after the Organization left, he knew they were after the three. He didn't even bother trying to chase after them, knowing they were already too late, or Kat and Nathan were too slow. He had a feeling that they got away. Portalling back to the mansion, DiZ saw him.

"Riku, did you do your job?"

"I think so. Gut feeling."

"You don't know for sure."

"They got back to the real world DiZ. I'm sure of that." DiZ sighed.

"You really get on my nerves sometimes Riku."

"You never explained to me why it would mean destruction for all the worlds if they had hands on them for long."

"One of them knew everything there is to know about them. They could restore hearts, as in make a Nobody into a Somebody, or giving a Heartless back their heart. You do know what would happen if Organization XIII got their hearts back, right?" Riku nodded.

"Yeah..."

-Kris-Dorm, A Few Days Later-

"So, Kat. Got any...Jacks?"

"Dang it..." It was finally the weekend and there seemed to be nothing to do. It was pouring outside, and the only games that seemed to work were KH, KH2, Legend of Zelda, and Mario Cart. We get bored of Mario early, and we were a bit afraid of KH 1 and 2. Legend of Zelda was being buggy.

"Kat...Give me your 9s." She reluctantly gave them up.

"Kat. This is a six."

"Oh. Sorry. Then I don't have any nines..."

"You know what we should go see? 9. I've heard it's good."

"Nah, it'll probably be packed."

"How about we go glow Golfing?"

"Too dark. Reminds me of when I was in TWTNW."

"Yeah...true."

"How about we visit Francie? This game is boring and I'm about to fall asleep." I shrugged at Nathan's idea.

"Sure. It's dry, not dark, and doesn't suggest any danger."

"Yeah, I agree. The police station is only a few blocks away, and I can make something for the entire department too. Since criminals haven't attacked a lot since the attack, and it's probably the boringest job ever."

"Okay." We stopped our game of Go Fish and went on to cook something up. It ended up being brownies, Kat's favorite. We walked on to the station.

"I am super glad all this is over. We're back to school, the FBI is off our backs, and we now have a cop as a friend!" Kat said cheerfully. I nodded.

"Yeah, maybe I can get a pair of handcuffs to torment Leah. She'd be cowering behind those who hate her too."

"Yeah, Haha."

"Oh yeah, Nathan, what was your trap? Do you like, keep delaying it or something?"

"It seems like there's no perfect moment. I have to get her alone, or there won't be the full effect."

"That's not good...I'll help you!" Kat said. We turned up to the station.

"Hola amigos! Como esta?" I shouted into the station. Kat hit herself on the forehead and Nathan laughed.

"Kris? Kat? Nathan?" Francie asked, coming in.

"Hey Francie! We brought you brownies!" Suddenly all the man cops came rushing in and they grabbed the bag.

"Told you." Kat said. Francie looked really uncomfortable.

"Francie?"

"Can you guys come in here?...I wanna tell you something." We looked between ourselves and shrugged. What harm could it do? Following Francie into her office, Kat and Nathan sat themselves across from her desk, and I leaned against the wall. Francie sat at her desk.

"So...what did you want to say?"

"Well, there's no easy way of telling you this, so I'm gonna go right out and say it. I know it was Organization XIII who came to the school. You knew who they were and attacked them...right?" Nathan and Kat stood up, and I came between the two of them.

"WHAT?" We shouted at the exact same time. Kat and Nathan were paler than a ghost, I didn't think that was possible for Kat, and I knew I was too.

"H-how'd you figure it out?"

"Little clues you slipped when I asked you questions, along with the ones the FBI asked."

"Li-listen. You CANNOT TELL ANYONE." I said. She put her hands up.

"Relax. I realize now why you gave the fake cover story. The only thing is, I wanna know how? And...who exactly is Ian Read?" We calmed down and retook our spots. I took a deep breath.

"It started when Nathan tried creating a remote that could take data and place it out or in the data projector. It was supposed to be used for making school projects easier to take out. Nathan tried it one night when I was playing Kingdom Hearts II. The signal bounced off the frequency of his computer, so it took a bit before they appeared, and they were farther away than my dorm. One of them, Zexion, must've smelled something in this world that would be of use to them, because they stayed instead of go back, as they could. They sent someone, Roxas, to look out for it. He eventually narrowed it down to our school. Then they appeared in our Auditorium. When we confronted them, the leader, Xemnas realized it was me. Nathan and Kat split up from me to get the remote while I distracted more. They caught me and did some stuff to me. Nathan and Kat saved me by blowing up the two walls as a distraction first, and then got rid of the rest of the Organization for the moment."

"What do you mean, 'for the moment?'?" I took another deep breath.

"They found a way back through my genetic sample. They sent one of their own, Zexion to spy on us. Zexion was posing as..."

"Ian Read." She realized.

"You got it. Zexion's Somebody name was Ienzo. He uses a book as a weapon. Ian Read?"

"Now I see..."

"Well, he stayed with Nathan for a while, and you know what happened with the FBI. When we were locked in the cell...uh...Zexion used a portal to get us out. We attacked him once out, but I was kidnapped by Xemnas. Nathan and Kat had to fight Axel and Roxas. They beat them and went into the World That Never Was, their stronghold. Or, rather, the in-between way. I was out for a while, and apparently, Riku, a good guy from the game, not exactly the protagonist, helped Kat and Nathan. He helped them win a fight and save Nathan from little imps called the Heartless. He also helped set up a distraction to get me out. We were caught for a moment, but Nathan kicked arse with one of his little inventions. Then we came back. What was almost a night in their world was what? Two days in our world? Now everything's normal." I finished hands behind my head.

"Wow...um, amazing. I won't tell anyone. I just wanted to know what happened. Thanks." We said goodbye and left the room.

"I'm glad someone else knows." Kat said.

"Why?"

"If they do come back, worst case scenario ever because it is pretty much impossible for them to come back, we can go to her and she can help us. Don't forget she is a cop."

"True enough. But that would just put her in danger, wouldn't it?"

"I guess."

"You know what? We should just suck it up and play Kingdom Hearts II. It's seriously bugging me." Nathan said. I shrugged.

"You do that. I want to stay away from Xemnas though."

"Maybe pummeling him virtually will make you feel better." Kat suggested. I widened my eyes in excitement.

"On second thought, this would be fun!" They laughed and we continued on through the rain to our dorm."

-No One-The World That Never Was-

"Man, most of the more serious guys haven't come out in a while." Demyx said to some of the younger members.

"Xemnas is pissed at how easily she escaped twice."

"This time, I bet he'll be pulling all the strings. No more Mr. Nice Guy from him." Demyx said, drinking XIII Quash(it's a drink that they had in the manga. I applied it here cuz I imagined them in the kitchen or something.)

"Dude, that's your seventh one. And they all have caffeine. You might want to stop or you will kill us all." Roxas joked. Demyx growled and threw out the can.

"But still, why does he want her so much?"

"No one told you, did they Roxas?" Axel asked. Roxas shook his head.

"That girl, Kris, can restore hearts. Her power is incomplete though. Xemnas and the others want to try and speed up the process a bit so we can get hearts."

"Did you know she shares a blood relation with one in darkness?" Zexion asked.

"Really? Incredible."

"What?"

"Those who can restore hearts are extremely rare. Traditionally, they have no relation with anyone from darkness."

"But her sister wields darkness, so she has darkness in her veins. That happens even more extremely rare than regular heart restorers." Demyx said.

"So Xemnas wants her not just because she can restore our hearts, but has dark relations? But...what makes the difference?"

-Kris-

"Oh yeah!" I shouted. I had defeated Xemnas for the eighth time.

"C'mon, Kris! Let me pummel him!" Kat whined. I reluctantly handed over the console.

"It's your turn next, Nathan." I said after Kat had unsuccessfully played against Xemnas.

"It feels so much easier in real life." Kat said.

"How so?" I asked, tilting my head at her.

"You're not limited to the buttons X, O, square and triangle."

"True. But you're the one getting hit, not Sora or Riku, so you lose concentration quicker and longer."

"Good point there. But you get to actually kick ass in reality." I grinned.

"That's the funniest part." Nathan said, speaking my mind.

"Do you guys want to freak out Leah? The weather is perfect."

"So much." Nathan ended his game and we all ran to Leah's dorm. Kat dressed as a werewolf and scared the hell out of Leah while we made creepy sounds.

"That was hilarious!" I said, coming back into the dorm. Nathan stayed at the door.

"While it's been fun, I gotta jet." He said. We waved goodbye and he left.

-Next Day-

It was still raining outside. Nathan and the two of us didn't exactly meet up until lunch. Kat and I were talking about the new Demyx Time when we heard a scream.

"AH!" Looking, we saw Leah drenched in mustard, ketchup, and croutons. We cracked up, knowing Nathan caused it. He came up to us, pale-faced.

"Awesome job Nathan!"

"Yeah, it was hilarious!" He shuffled his feet.

"Nathan...what's wrong?"

"You guys remember they first got here because of the remote, right?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, I wanted to try and test it again, but..."

"But what?" He stayed quiet.

"I can't find it!"

"WHAT?" Kat and I said together.

"Please tell me you have it." He said. I put out my arms.

"Let's all calm down. There is no possible way we could've left it at the World That Never Was. It's inconceivable. We'll find it in our dorm after school, okay? It's there." It has to be. If we left it, we might just as well jump off a cliff. We went to our dorm.

"I'll take my room, Kat take yours, Nathan, take the kitchen." We pretty much ransacked the place. Meeting up with the other two, we talked.

"Did you-"

"No." They said. I started pacing.

"No, no, no no!" I shouted.

"How long do you think we have until they find it?" Kat asked. Nathan shrugged.

"We might have longer than you think. They'll probably be hunched over a computer right now, looking for a way back."

"Either way we should prepare." I said one hand on my hip.

"That would be a good idea." We cleared the middle counter of the actual kitchen. Picking up some blueprints, we somehow got, our dorm, the school, and the station.

"Wait! No plan starting yet." Reaching into the cabinet, I grabbed two pots and a large strainer.

"Kris, what are you doing?" I put the strainer on my head and the pots on theirs.

"I don't know." She sighed and Nathan began.

"Okay, if Organization XIII is gonna come back, we have to be prepared for anything they throw at us."

"Yeah, we know that." Kat said sarcastically.

"What's our plan?"

"Okay, if Orgy comes to our school, we need to fight. And this time, no one can get kidnapped." The two of us nodded and Nathan continued with some battle plans. The door was knocked upon.

"It's open!" I shouted. Two old friends of ours came in.

"JANE? SIMMONS? I thought you were arrested!" Kat said, pulling a stance. Nathan and I followed her lead.

"Whoa, calm down, we ju...why are there pots on your heads?"

"We're playing a capture the flag game with friends later. What were you saying?"

"We just want to say sorry for all the trouble. We just wanted boss to stop sending us on wild goose chases. For once I actually felt like this case wasn't gonna be a dud."

"Well, bye!" I said, trying to urge them out. They finally left.

"Ugh, I just want normal things to happen! Worldly or not!" Kat said. Looking at the wall, I searched for the real reason they came.

"A-ha!" I shouted. One of them slipped a bug onto the wall. Holding it up, I showed it to the other two.

"I saw one of them put their hand on the wall an awkward way, and so I found a bug!" Nathan went up to it.

"It's not even on." He said, turning it over. Taking it, I threw it into the waste disposal.

"Okay, back to the present, do you guys understand how to do this if the Organization wants to come through the front?" We nodded and he continued on.

**KhAndTwilightFan15: Ok just to be nice I might post another chapter before I go to bed to make up for my absence but I have to get my homework done first. So see the box under this note? It's a magical box that gives me the drive to actually type this story so you know what to do if you want me to continue. :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Kris Parx vs TWTNW

**KhAndTwilightFan15: I don't have anything to say this time.**

**Kris: wow.**

**KhAndTwilightFan15: I know right?**

**Nathan: anyways KhAndTwilightFan15 does not own ANYTHING and we, being Kris, Kat, and me, belongs to our old author.**

-Vexen-Lab-

Vexen was furiously typing on the computer. Xemnas was so incredibly as mad as a Nobody can pretend. A sharp glint caught his eye. Looking, he saw a remote.

"Hmm?" It had two buttons, collect and freeze. He suddenly realized what it was. It was the same one the boy used to bring them back the first time.

"YES!" He portaled into Xemnas's office.

"What, Vexen?" He asked absent-mindedly.

"I found the device they used to get us out the first time!" Xemnas looked up.

"What?"

"They must've dropped it while in the hurry to save their friend." Vexen reasoned. Xemnas stood up.

"Yes..."

-Kris-School Hall-

"Okay, Nathan got the goods?" Nathan patted his backpack.

"Check."

"Kat, have the clothes?" If we are gonna fight off some creep in a form of a final fight, we might as well look good.

"Check."

"Alright...today is dedicated to setting things up." I said, pulling out a list.

"Check." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, we all remember how we'll do this?"

"Yep. Simple and easy."

"Great then. We are good to go." The three of us went off to class, remembering all of our important missions. At Computer Tech, I distracted Mrs. Lyner while Nathan rewired the systems for our own personal usage. Kat and I ditched gym to create a remote-controlled trap. In the other classes, we did the same thing. It was finally lunch.

"Okay, we've been able to set up the entire bottom half and most of upstairs, so you guys will have to ditch again."

"Yeah, and are you gonna set this up manually? Or remotely?" I asked, pointing to some things on the list.

"Remotely, and don't forget, we'll still have to set up your dorm."

"Yeah, we know. Don't forget to leave our manual form of offense." Nathan nodded.

"That's important. So is keeping those set-off remotes on you the whole time."

"Yeah, we know. We'll keep them with us." Nathan nodded.

"Let's do this." We tapped our fists and breaked right after lunch. It was time for the final set-ups. Kat and I ditched again, setting up traps in the halls. We finally finished it by the end of the day.

"Part one of Operation Set-up is accomplished." I said on the way to our dorms.

"Time for the final part."

"Yep. We can get this one over with as soon as we get home." We ran to the dorm and started setting everything up. It was done just before I had to feed the other two dinner.

"To our Operation success!" Kat said, holding up a milkshake.

"We are now officially ready if Organization XIII comes back." We clinked glasses and Nathan chugged his down.

"Nathan...really?" He shrugged.

"Can I have another cabinet?" He asked, holding out his glass. I took it.

"Cabinet?" Kat asked, confused.

"Nathan's from the New England region, and in his state they call milkshakes cabinets."

"...Okay then." She said.

"Well, right now, we just have to calm down. Relax. We deserve it. After all, we have defeated an evil Organization's butt twice and saved yours two times."

"Wait..." Kat counted on her fingers.

"Aren't they the same number?" She asked. We shook our heads.

"Kat, you suffer from brain damage. He meant to use the same number. Now shut up, and let us watch National Treasure 2." I turned on the TV, where Book of Secrets was playing.

-A Few Days Later-School-

"Yo."

"Hey Nathan." We were at the front of the school. Leah's been quiet for a while, and I'd like to keep it that way.

"So, what's new?"

"Well, other than the fact that there's no news from Organization XIII, there's an assembly today for the clubs. All of the students not in a club have to go to the band room for a movie." Nathan said, shrugging.

"Do you think they never found the remote?" Kat asked. I shook my head.

"No, they probably did by now. I think they're waiting for something. I wish I knew, but I don't." Shaking my head, I sighed.

"Well, at least we had a few days of relaxation." She said. I gave a small laugh.

"Well, the bell's gonna ring, so we have to go in before they lock the doors." Nathan said. We raced up the steps and to our locker. I kept having this gut feeling something was gonna happen. As I pulled out my trapper, the intense pain from the mark came back.

"Kris!" The other two shouted. They helped me up and started to help me get to the nurse's office, all the way upstairs.

-Auditorium-No one-

Mr. Beech was up at the stage. Tons of students were in front of him, all from after-school programs. A black portal suddenly appeared behind him.

"You again?" Mr. Beech shouted. All the doors in the school were suddenly locked and several more dark portals appeared. Mr. Beech fell to the ground and the FBI started to come up to the Organization, shooting. All shots were deflected.

"Find them." The one in front said. Several of them disappeared through dark portals, but the others started searching through the panicing crowd.

**KhAndTwilightFan15: Sorry it's so short, please review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Not this again!

**KhAndTwilightFan15:**** Hello my awesome epicly AMAZEING readers! ^^Sorry I haven't been updating as fast I try but this evil thing called 'high school' tends to get in the way of that with its homework and site security system -_-'**

***Kris and Kat walk in* **

**Kat:**** aren't you supposed to be doing that power point for science that's due on Monday?**

**KhAndTwilightFan15:**** I'm doing it tomorrow! -_-+**

**Kris:**** suuuure you are.**

**KhAndTwilightFan15:**** Oh whatever! Just shut up and do the Disclaimer!**

**Kat:**** *sigh* KhAndTwilightFan15 does not own kh, any of its characters, or the OC's because kh belongs to square enix and we belong to her friend.**

-Kris-Hallway-

"Guys, I'm fine." I said, getting out of their grip.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, everythi-" I froze in sentence.

"Kris?"

"No..." I whined. They spun around and took a step back.

"Organization XIII!" They shouted, getting into a stance. The member threw back his hood and revealed himself as Luxord. All three of us charged at him and beat him up.

"One less to worry about." I said.

"C'mon, let's get our stuff." Nathan said, and we began running.

"Where are the rest?" I wondered out loud.

"Probably looking for us." We came up to the lockers. Ripping them open, I grabbed the tan trench coat for myself, Kat and Nathan had one too. Kat had aviators.

"Load 'em up." I said, holding out my hands. Nathan gave me twin guns. Kat had a handgun and Nathan held one as well.

"Let's do this." Nathan said. We walked down the hall for a moment of coolness.

"Nathan, are the systems working right?"

"No, the fire system locked all the doors."

"Well we know who caused that." I said sarcastically.

"Hold on..." He touched a few things and we heard screaming and yells from the speakers.

"They're being held hostage...I'm not entirely sure where. It won't show me. Someone was behind me, and tensing up to attack. I spun and kicked Larxene in the face. She was with Marluxia, who had summoned his girly scythe.

"Meh. It's Flower Boy and the Old Hag." Kat muttered. Larxene threw a few of her kunais at us, but I blocked most of them. The others lodged themselves in my arm.

"That hurt." I said, lunging at them. Kat and Nathan followed my lead. I punched Marluxia in the face. Larxene kept trying to electrocute Nathan and Kat, but they were too quick. When I took a quick glance at the other two, Marluxia came at me and slashed at my side with the scythe. He also managed to slice Kat's leg on the backswing. Nathan was caught up in watching us get hit. Larxene blasted him with electricity.

"Nathan!" We shouted. Then I noticed something. It didn't seem to affect Nathan at all. He realized this too and thrusted his hands Marluxia's way. Volts of lightning shot through the air and hit Marluxia, who fell to the ground, unconscious. Larxene was preoccupied with Marluxia, so I shot her in the shoulder.

"What was that?" Kat asked, coming up to him. He looked at his hands, then at us.

"I'm a technopath."

"You mean you can do stuff with electricity and stuff?" I asked. He nodded and pushed up his glasses.

"Guys...look at Larxene." We turned to where Kat pointed, and saw Larxene. Where I shot her, instead of bleeding blood, darkness was coming out.

"Whoa..." Nathan said. I looked around.

"Guys, we have to keep moving. Stick to the plan." We ran away from them and continued on.

"Nathan, where are they?"

"I don't know, they must be somewhere off-camera."

"What off-camera places are there in this school?"

"Uh...Auditorium, Music Room, Jr High office, the bathrooms and the Nurse's office." I stopped. They ran on a bit before stopping.

"Kris...?" Looking down, grave thoughts passed my mind.

"They might be where there's a lot of people. To have hostages, or a trade, or something."

"Ouch..." Kat said.

"How we gonna do this?" Nathan said in a semi-Brooklyn accent. I shrugged and looked at Kat.

"Uh...maybe...we can attack from the roof, going into the Auditorium."

"Sounds like a plan." It would have been, if all the doors weren't locked.

"Damn it...of course. They locked all the doors." I thought for a second.

"...Let's go through the backstage. The door was broken down, remember?" An incident from two years ago created the rammed door.

"C'mon." Nathan said. We worked on getting to the door, but of course, three members appeared.

"Aw man, three?" Nathan shouted. They drew their weapons, revealing to be Xigbar, Saix, and Lexaeus. I sent several sound waves their way; Kat sent a darkness ray, and Nathan a surge of electricity. They dodged and started attacking. Xigbar shot the crystalline bullets at Kat, Saix hit Nathan into a wall, and Lexaeus swung his tomahawk upwards at me, making me hit the ceiling. Just like when he did it to Riku. I fell on my feet, light-headed but ready, and got out my guns. I started shooting at a similar way as Yuna's 'Trigger Happy' in Final Fantasy X-2. Several hits lodged themselves into Lexaeus's limbs and chest; he started to bleed the same way as Larxene.

"Kris!" Nathan tossed me a little remote.

"Oh! Right!" I pressed the button and there was an explosion, hitting Lexaeus, Xigbar, and Saix the most, but the force threw us three back.

"Kris? Nathan?" I heard Kat mutter.

"Kat!" She coughed and got up.

"Glad to see the remote-controlled bombs are working." I nodded. True that.

"Let's move." I said. We started running towards the backstage area when we got to the office. Nathan froze, looking in there.

"Nathan...?" Kat asked warily. He looked back at us with an evil face.

"C'mon." The door of the office was left open for some reason, so we just slipped by and followed Nathan into the principal's office. He grabbed the mic.

"Oh, you have the awesomest ideas Nathan." He pushed the buttons so the PA would be heard throughout the school.

"Hola amigos! Como estas? Estas entusiasmado? Así que dejarlo para el único y Nathan!(Give it up for Nathan!XDteehee)" Kat rolled her eyes and Nathan laughed.

"Thank you for that intro Kris, and I feel good! So today, we are unhappy to say... But there is a bright side! We are still alive and..." Kat leaned into the mic.

"We have tacos." The two of us silently cracked up and gave her high fives.

"So...if one of those bad guys comes up to you, gets that leg swinging strait into the crotch!" We heard laughter coming from inside the Auditorium.

"Especially if he has pink hair." Kat pointed out. The three of us slapped hi fives.

"And now...our music choice." Nathan hooked his iPod up to the speakers of the school. Frontline started playing and we over-exaggerated bobbing our heads.

It's not like we're walking alone

Into the valley of the shadow of death

Stand aside one another cuz it ain't over yet

I'll be willing to bet if we don't back down

You and I'll be the ones holding the crown in the end

We left the office with his iPod playing a playlist of some awesome fighting songs I listen to while playing a video game or punching a heavy bag. We skipped hyperlly down the hall when Vexen appeared.

"I hate you Vexen!" I shouted. The three of us stood in our stances.

"Interesting voice announcements, but we have our own plans." He pointed behind us and my heart dropped like a stone. All the other twelve Organization members, with their weapons drawn, had their game face on, were standing there.

"RUN!" I shouted, going one other way. Since we went through the entrance hall, I thought we might as well break the window again.

"Attack!" Xemnas shouted, pointing our way. The three of us jumped out the window in an awesome way.

"Nathan! The thing!" Kat shouted after we hit the ground. Nathan pointed his remote at the window and it blew up, throwing back all Organization members.

"Let's go through the front." I quietly said to the other two. We started running as fast as we could around the building. Several members tried to get us to stop, but we ran right past them.

"Blow up the door!" Kat muttered. Nathan pressed a button as we went up to the doors, and a boom was heard. The three of us ran right through the smoke and into the school.

"Everyone's still in the Auditorium." I said as the music changed to Free Fall by Rides Again. We ran through the backstage door and went up on the stage. I grabbed the mic just before.

"Ah!" Mr. Beech yelled as he saw us.

"Everyone! Listen! We can get outta here, but we have to get a good distance away from the doors. Nathan can blow 'em up." Suddenly guns of the FBI were pointed at us.

"Stay still and we won't hurt you." Someone said.

"We're running out of time!" Nathan yelled into the mic.

"You and your terrorists won't get any more!" Kat threw up her hands.

"Shut up you morons!" She shouted. I kicked her in the side of the leg.

"We know what we're up against! Listen!" Everyone started talking at once and I threw my hands up.

"There's a small catwalk just over our heads. I placed some...stuff there to stop the Organization if we came in here and they followed."

"Good idea. Thanks dude."

"Look, we KNOW how to beat them." Kat said slowly, using her arms to emphasize it. I think one of the FBI accidentally shot or something, because first there was a first shot that hit Kat in the left side of her chest, and then I had to put up a shield.

"Nathan, please tell me you have something." I groaned. The shield had been hard enough and I didn't know how long I could hold it in there.

"Nathan?" I asked. Nathan was knocked down from when he was behind Kat and she got shot. He hit his head on something, I don't know. I gritted my teeth and tried pushing the shield forward, only to get a small result. Not to mention it was finally too much and the shield finally wavered and faded. I fell and expected to be shot, but I was grabbed and teleported to the top of the sound booth. Two other Organization members got Kat and Nathan, and they all had their hoods up. But I could tell it was Axel, Roxas, and Demyx.

"Stay here." Demyx said. A fourth one I knew as Zexion came up with hood on as well. Axel summoned his chakrams and they all began to attack the FBI. All the other people were bent down, hands over head to avoid getting hit. Kat suddenly groaned, and I went over to her, still a bit lightheaded.

"Kat? You okay?" She grunted and sat up painfully.

"Ow...damn FBI shot my arm and I hit Nathan, making us both go out cold. Now it hurts." She mumbled. Hugging her, we crawled over to Nathan and started to shake him.

"Nathan..." I muttered. He finally opened his eyes.

"Ow...Is everyone okay?" He asked, sitting up. I looked at the four Nobodies who were still fighting the FBI.

"Well...my shield couldn't hold long, and disappeared, but just as it did, those four showed up and saved us, and are now fighting the FBI."

"Whoa."

"Yep. And now Axel is attacking this squad's leader. Zexion is...ouch, that is definitely gonna hurt in the morning. Roxas...I'll just say he kicked ass. He really kicked ass. Demyx is freakin' them out. He is freakin' awesome!" I said to them.

"Why would they help us like this?" Kat asked. Nine portals appeared above the lounge chair. Kat screamed so hard I think she hurt herself.

"Because they're traitors for the Organization." Xemnas said, flipping down his hood. My pains started coming back suddenly and I put a hand over it. Axel, Roxas, Demyx and Zexion teleported in front of us.

"Shut up old guy!" Nathan yelled. First gay guy and now this...keep it coming.

"Nathan! The stage! NOW!"

"What? Wait...Ohhhhhh!" He pressed a button on his little remote and the stage exploded. With fireworks and firecrackers. Again. But it distracted the bad guys. Axel, Roxas and Demyx grabbed us and Zexion opened a portal.

**KhAndTwilightFan15: you know how this works you give reviews I give you chapters. :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Truth be told and Planning

**KhAndTwilightFan15:****anyone there? *crickets chirp* once again 6 letters one word Seven Crappy Hours Of Our Lives otherwise known as school likes to give me lots of homework -_-+ anyways I own nothing all rights go to square enix and all ideas and OC's go to my friend.**

-Kris-?-

We all went through to an extremely white room.

"H-hey! We can't leave! We have to fight!"

"Calm down and be quiet. No one knows we're here, not even the people who are here."

"Where are we?"

"At a building miles away from your school. They do tests here in extremely clean rooms for like, forensics."

"Why are you helping us?"

"Well, it seems Xemnas forgot one thing. You can only restore hearts if you do it willingly."

"Eh?" The four looked at each other.

"You didn't know?" The three of us shook our heads. Zexion sighed.

"You actually thought the only reason Xemnas chased you was for information and to test the limits of your powers?"

"Yeah, well...I don't know everything there is to know."

"You can restore one's heart. Nobody's...Heartless...those with darkness in their heart...the list goes on."

"And because of your sister here, you can do more than just restore hearts."

"You're blaming me?"

"No, but those who can restore hearts are rare. Those who can restore hearts and have a darkness relation are even rarer. Once every billion years rare."

"What can they do?"

"Not only are they able to do it willingly; they can also create worlds." All three of our jaws dropped at the same time. Finally I had something to say.

"...Crap."

"Whoa."

"Impossible."

"We answered your questions. Our turn." We shifted in our seat. This would be real hard to explain.

"How do you know about us?"

"Square Enix...well...there's a...gee, this is way harder than I thought." I said. Nathan groaned.

"There's a damn video game called Kingdom Hearts 2 that has to do with Sora fighting...you guys basically."

"There's a second Kingdom Hearts?"

"No! It's a freaking' game! That we love to play! And you guys are the anto...ana...what's the word?"

"Antagonist." Kat said.

"And so our names would be in it too...and our weapons...and our elements." We all had sarcastic looks on our faces.

"Very good. That's hard to figure out." I said sarcastically. They grunted, groaned and sighed in annoyance.

"Sorry, I mean, I'M FROM A VIDEO GAME?" Demyx said.

"SHH!" Roxas said. "We're not supposed to be here, remember?"

"Sor-ry." Demyx muttered.

"So...you know what rank and title we have in the Organization?" Axel asked. I looked at the other two.

"Yeah, pretty much. It's a pretty popular game in some parts, but not our school for some reason."

"Uh...remind me not to go any farther than your dorm. I don't want to be hugged/tackled again." Kat and I giggled.

"It's called a glomp. You tackle them, and hug them, at the same time."

"And another thing...when you first saw Xemnas, why did you call him Mansex?" Kat, Nathan and I giggled.

"Take Xemnas's name..."

"And rearrange the letters..."

"And you get, unfortunately Mansex." Nathan said. The two of us laughed. Zexion looked up.

"Damn it, someone's coming. Let's go." We were pushed through a portal and fell on my bed.

"Oh yeah, why don't you just bring us somewhere in your worlds?" The four of them looked at each other.

"We were able to completely destroy Vexen's computer, and the only way back is this remote." Demyx said, taking out the remote and tossing it to Nathan.

"You stole it back?"

"It's not that hard. All you have to do is boil Marluxia's flowers and he goes into a fit the whole castle wants to see."(Go Demyx Time...Again! XD) The three of us started cracking up at the irony. I mean...that was way too similar.

"Again, why are you laughing randomly? The reaction is funny. But..." I held up a finger at Axel's question.

"Okay, okay. There's a thing called 'cosplaying.' People all over the world do it and go to these events called 'conventions.' Cosplaying is dressing up as an anime or video game character. This British girl, Jen, she started cosplaying as Demyx and made a show called 'Demyx Time.' It's hilarious. And in one of the episodes, Jen, and a friend of hers who cosplays as you, Axel, they boil Marluxia's flowers as a form of revenge. The reaction was priceless." The three looked at each other.

"...People seriously dress up as us?" Kat nodded and giggled.

"And I bet if someone does a poll or something, they'd say Organization XIII is WAY better than Sora, Kairi...all the Somebodies except for Riku, because he's emo and fangirls love emo." Kat said. Zexion looked rather uncomfortable at this. I know, he's so emo.

"Oh...I forgot to ask...why we shouldn't go back to the school?" I asked the four of them.

"Well..." They looked at each other.

"Xemnas is pulling all the strings. He'll try anything and everything to get you. We can't take any risks. No matter what."

"What? People can die and you're not gonna do anything?" Nathan yelled. We all stood from the bed.

"We're not letting you leave, unless you want Xemnas to take over your world." I scoffed.

"Unlike most people, I learn from my mistakes. I ain't gonna let nuttin' stop me from helping my friends. Whether or not they actually are our friends."

"Well, you're not going."

"Ya can't get it through your thick head, can you?" Nathan asked, crossing his arms. The Organization members looked at each other.

"You have no hearts, so of course you can't!" Kat shouted.

"We're not letting anyone die here. And if you try stopping us, we'll kick your sorry ass!" They sighed and walked out of the room, talking with each other.

"Fine!" Zexion said once they were all back in my room.

"But we have to come, Roxas and I staying with Kris." Axel warned. We gave each other hi-fives.

"Aright, here's what we do..."

**KhAndTwilightFan15:**** reading + reviewing= chapters! And a happy authoress! :D**


	14. Chapter 14:Forming an Army & Epic Fail

**KhAndTwilightFan15:**** 2 chapters in one day!? O_O' omg! Its gonna rain paopu fruit from the sky!**

-No one-School-

Most of the students had gotten out uninjured. The rest of the injuries were minor, and could be easily fixed up. All the teachers easily got out without much fuss. No one exactly knew what happened. The FBI were apparently finding out, still being in there.

"Does anyone have any idea what's going on?" One of the students, Nick, asked his friend.

"No, all I know is that someone's missing, and apparently they have something to do with those terrorists." Joe, his friend, said.

"It's three students. Kris, Kat, and Nathan." Ari, who always knew what was going on, said.

"Aren't they those weirdoes?" Gina asked, scrunching up her nose.

"Well...they can be crazy, but they kick butt." Frank said. He saw Kris, Kat and Nathan out in the hall fighting the Nobodies. He was locked in a room when he needed to grab something from it.

"How do you know?"

"Cuz they took out three evil-looking people and were still able to let us out of the Auditorium. Which the FBI, who are supposed to be better, faster, and stronger, could not do."

"Well...they could be working with them, and didn't agree on something."

"Really Leah? You hate her for no reason."

"Sorry, didn't know it was a crime." The FBI suddenly rushed out, looking all flushed and red. The big guy, obviously the leader, had already told them all what he was after. And this sight was not looking good.

"...Those guys could be near dead by now."

"What can we do about it?" Heather thought.

"The entrance through the boiler room. It goes straight to the gym storage, and there isn't any lock."

"And?"

"They have metal equipment. Like lacrosse sticks. And tennis rackets. And baseball bats." She said. Then and there, seven of the students were able to make up a plan for themselves.

-Kat-School-

"Good. Everyone's out. Except the FBI."

"So our plan won't affect regular people?"

"Yep. Everything has to be done right though." Axel created a portal in which Roxas and Kris stepped through, him following. Demyx went through a portal with Nathan, and Zexion & I stayed.

"Who are they?" Zexion asked, pointing towards seven straying from the crowd of students and were working their way to the side of the school.

"Leah...Gina...Frank...Joe...Nick...Heather...Ari."

"Let's go before they hurt themselves." Zexion said, grabbing me and transporting me behind them. He made himself disappear as soon as I ran up to them.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked. They spun around, expecting it to be a teacher or something.

"Kat? You're okay!" The cheery one, Ari yelled.

"Where are Kris and Nathan?" Nick asked.

"They went back inside to back up the FBI, and get rid of those terrorists."

"What are you talking about? The FBI left a while ago."

"What?"

"Yeah, they said one of the guys wanted one person only, and he would blow up the school if he didn't get her."

"So the FBI went to get her."

"He'd blow up the world if he got Kris!" I said. They looked at me.

"What do you know?" Heather asked cautiously.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't explain. But I can explain that if Xemnas, the head guy, gets his hands on Kris, that's Armageddon right there."

"And she's inside?"

"Yeah."

"That's worse. She probably won't escape that easily. And she'll be in deep doo-doo."

"What ARE you guys doing here? This is dangerous for you to try to handle."

"So? It's our school. We're not just gonna lie down and let them take-over!" Ouch. Let's just say, once Heather gets an idea, there is no stopping her. I sighed in annoyance.

"Gather everyone and anyone you can. We'll need all the help we can get."

-Kris-

We were dropped off in the girl's bathroom. Usually I would kick the butt of any boy that came in there, but that's not important right now.

"Where are we?"

"Girl's bathroom, North Math building, top floor."

"Okay, good. Nathan said the window had a perfect shot of the office in the main building."

"Let's get to the window first." But as soon as we started running, a couple Dusks surrounded us.

"Guys...do you have a plan?"

"Kick their butts."

"I like that plan." We started attacking all of the Dusks. It took me a bit to get used to their fighting style, but finally, I could kick their butt. But as one was defeated, more started coming.

"Gah! They're coming in fast!" Roxas yelled, taking a blow from behind.

"Hold on, I have an idea!" Axel yelled after taking a Elixir. He jumped to the middle of the Dusks and did the same exact thing he did in KH2, when destroying the rest of the Nobodies for Sora. As soon as he finished I ran up to him.

"Dude, doesn't that like, kill you?"

"Not if you have full energy. And how would you know anyways?"

"Video game."

"Let's keep going. If we wait much longer, we might miss the signal." Roxas said, running forward, to Mrs. Skahan's room.

"Roxas, got the equipment?" He dropped the backpack he was carrying and stared at it.

"Uh..."

"Roxas? Why you saying 'Uh?' I don't like they way you're saying 'uh.'" I said, staring at him.

"A Dusk slashed the backpack. Half the stuff here is either lost, or destroyed." I looked at the bag to see he was right.

"This is not good. This is not good. This is not good." Axel kept repeating. Shaking, I thought as fast as I could and started pointing at random things.

"Calm down, th-there's some equipment similar to this at Nathan's dorm. He keeps duplicates in our dorm and his dorm just in case he left something there. We just have to get to his house and back before the signal." I said. Axel created a rip portal.

"Roxas, Kris, you two go. I'll stay here to hold down the fort." We ran through the portal and dropped on the hall right in front of Nathan's room.

"C'mon." Roxas said, making me get up.

"This way." I said, pulling him towards a door. Kicking it down, I ran in and started to rummage through his box.

"Okay, almost done." I said, looking up at Roxas. Suddenly several whooshing sounds were heard in the hall, and in came my three least favorite Organization members.

-Nathan-

"Demyx, do you have it all?"

"Yep." Demyx said, opening his backpack which contained his half of equipment.

"Remember, once we give the signal we have to get out of here as fast as possible."

"Yeah, and Kat comes in. We all heard the plan. Now let's go." Demyx said, us running out of the dead end hall and starting towards the office.

"Okay, let's begin." I said, going into the office and using the PA mic.

"I'll stay here, and get us out when we need to." Demyx said, going over to the side.

"Gotcha. Okay...and...play!"

"Hola amigos! Como estas? Estas entusiasmado? Así que dejarlo para el único y Nathan!" I kept the recorder from earlier that day on top of the button, and right next to the mic.

"Is it working?" I asked Demyx, who was still keeping watch.

"Hay una anguila en mi bañera!"(I don't want to translate that. It's something my friend can say in Russian.) Kris's random Spanish comments went on from there. We hoped Xemnas would be dumb enough to not notice the difference.

"This is weird..."

"What?"

"They're not coming."

"WHAT?" Demyx shook his head.

"I don't know what they're doing, but it's not coming here." I stared at him.

"Wait...Xigbar's coming, but that's it."

"Then shouldn't we get going?"

"Oh! Right!" Just as Demyx was about to open a portal, he was shot several times in the chest with Xigbar's crystalline bullets.

"Xigbar!" I shouted, turning to face the Freeshooter.

"Hehe...this will be fun..."

-Kris-

"Saix...Luxord...aw man, who invited him?" I whined, pointing at Xemnas. Roxas had both Oblivion and Oathkeeper out, in front of me, holding a defensive stance.

"No one. I crashed." Xemnas said. I clapped with a sarcastic look on my face.

"First joke you made since I met you! Congratulations!" Roxas snickered, and Luxord had trouble keeping it in.

"Actually, probably the first joke he's made since he became Xemnas." Roxas said. They growled and lunged at us. Roxas blocked two attacks, and I spun between his Keyblades to hit Xemnas in the face.

"Prepare your booties for a WHOOPIN'!" I shouted, in front of Roxas. Roxas attacked Luxord and I threw Saix's Claymore at Xemnas when he tried clobbering me with it.

"Kris!" Roxas shouted. He threw me Oathkeeper and I sliced at Luxord the same time as Roxas, giving him a nasty gash on both his front and back. The Keyblade panged back to Roxas and we took on the other two members. I decked Saix in the gut several times before he rebounded with a punch to the side of the head.

"Roxas!" I shouted as he was thrown to the other side of the room. Xemnas and Saix were slowly advancing on me.

"Grr..." Saix growled as he reached down for me. Thinking quickly, I bit his hand and reached out, twisting his nose. I bit harder and he tried to slap me over the head. Xemnas was applying pain to my mark as Saix was being bitten. The pain only made me bite harder.

"...Why aren't you stopping?" He finally shouted in annoyance. I looked over and saw Roxas wink at me. Realizing what he was gonna do, I instantly let go of Saix's arm, tasting something salty and bitter. Darkness. It was flowing out of the bite mark I gave Saix.

"AHH!" Roxas yelled, jumping and slashing at them. He hit Saix and Xemnas was forced to stumble back.

"C'mon!" I yelled at Roxas as he summoned a dark portal. We ran into it.

-Nathan-

"Ah!" I shouted, barely avoiding Xigbar's attack. Demyx was still somewhat down.

"Stay still!" Xigbar yelled, shooting his bullets. Jumping to avoid it, I grabbed the phone and threw it at the one-eyed mutant. It decked him in the face and bounced back into my nose.

"AH! Okay...not the best idea..." I said. Looking back at the phone I grabbed the entire thing and threw it at Xigbar. It decked him in the face again. Taking the receiver from another phone, I started whacking the Freeshooter.

"PLEASE! STOP WITH THE PHONES!" He yelled. I threw it at him and kicked him inbetween the legs.

"Fine." I said, punching his face as he bent over.

"Nathan, you okay?" Demyx asked, staggering up.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah. C'mon, let's go." Demyx summoned up a portal to the window and we went through to see Axel.

"Axel?"

"Guys?"

"Wh-where's Kris?"

"Dusks destroyed some of the equipment. Roxas went with Kris to your dorm. Why aren't you guys setting up the main building for data collection?"

"Cuz they must have found out it wasn't her. Or they were already fighting her."

"Why are you two covered in blood and darkness?"

"Xigbar." Demyx explained. Axel nodded.

"...Right. Never want to forget the incident." Figuring there was a story there, I shrugged it off.

"Uh, guys? Shouldn't we get Kris?"

"Oh! Right!" Axel summoned a dark portal just as Kris and Roxas fell into the room.

"Dude! You're heavy!" Kris yelled, pushing the Nobody of Sora off her.

"Would you rather me have left you with Xemnas?" Roxas asked.

"Shut up."

"Kris!" I shouted. She looked up, surprised to see me.

"Nathan? Shouldn't you be in the main building?"

"Well...plan failed." Kris stood up and paced. After a short minute, she snapped and pounded her fist into her open palm.

"You know what would work best? Live bait."

**KhAndTwilightFan15:** **you know what to do! ^^**


	15. Chapter 15: A battle scene? AWESOME!

**KhAndTwilightFan15:** ***sigh* it's been a long confusing and stress filled past few weeks but I'm FINALY able to update again :) I hate having to say that I own nothing all rights go to Square Enix and that Kat Kris and Nathan belong to my friend you should already know this by now! **

**Btw did anyone buy Kh 3D? What did you think of it? I loved it! :D (Although I think they should have made it longer) anyways enough blabbing read on! :D**

-Kat-

"Heather, your little plan better work." Zexion was right next to me, obviously trying to locate the Orgy or something. His eyes shot open.

"Kat, your sister and friend might be in trouble. Will you be okay on your own?" I reluctantly nodded and he disappeared.

"Don't worry Kat, as long as the eight of us stick to the plan, we will be able to do this." We all climbed on top of this old tree stump that's been there for years.

"Ever-hey! People! Listen! C'mon!" Nick whined. Frank sighed and did a rather loud wolf whistle.

"Thank you, Frank." Ari said, somewhat annoyed. Joe sighed and shook his head.

"So we all know what's basically going on, right?" Gina asked. Half the heads nodded.

"Okay...the terrorists have returned...and uh...I have no idea how to say this..." Leah stammered. I groaned and stepped up.

"Our school has been taken over by total terrorist freaks. They need my sister for their plans and we can't let them have her."

"Why should it make any difference?" One of the idiots, Andrew asked, stepping up.

"Because it's our school they want to take over. Are we gonna just lie down and let them take it?" Everyone shifted and looked at each other.

"The three of us had a plan, but I have to wait and see if we can continue it." Suddenly Zexion appeared behind me, hood up.

"It basically failed. Kris is now gonna try using herself as live bait."

"WHAT?" I said, turning to him.

"Don't ask me, it's what Axel said." I ran my hand through my long blonde hair. This was not good. This was not good at all.

"We have to do something."

"How? It's not like you have a powerful army at your disposal." He hissed. I growled, but an idea sparked in my brain. Turning to take a quick glance behind me, I giggled.

"You'd be surprised..."

"Eh?" I turned to the other kids.

"Listen everybody! These terrorists will not expect anything from you! That's why we all have to attack! What else will we do, stand around? Expect the FBI to do something? And what will the FBI come up with? I'll tell you what, _nothing_!" I said, emphasizing 'nothing.'

"What are you doing?" Heather demanded.

"Trying to save my sister!" I told her.

"Are you crazy? We wanted to get them to scare away the terrorists, not actually combat them!"

"These guys can't get scared. They couldn't care less."

"Yeah Kat." Leah said, having no idea what was going on.

I just rolled my eyes and pushed her off the branch she was on

"Let's stick to the plan!"

"If we do that plan, we'll be doing the same as the FBI!" I shouted. Ari grabbed my arm.

"Are you sure of what you're doing?"

"Positive." Joe, Gina, and Heather sighed. The rest just shook their heads.

"You sure better." I stepped up a bit.

"We can fight. Not alone, but together. They won't be able to stop all of our attacks at once. And the FBI only fight on instinct, they don't give a crap right now!" I shouted. Murmuring occurred.

"Kat...don't go too far." Ari warned, hoping I wouldn't be passing out guns or something. She has such an overactive imagination.

"Like I said, we can't just lie down and let them take over! If we don't do something, they'll probably be able to take over the entire free country. Now...are you in it to fight? Or are you gonna let them destroy us?" Muttering passed. It felt like it was taking forever. Kris would never be helped at this rate...

-Kris-

"You shouldn't do this!" Roxas yelled.

"I shouldn't, but how else are we gonna get them in the firing field?"

"Well...we could...uh..." Demyx tried to think up a second suggestion.

"It's no use. Once she has a plan in her head...you can't stop her." Nathan said. All of them sighed in annoyance.

"If that's the case...don't go dying on us." Axel said. Zexion, who had joined us a few minutes before, gave me Nathan's signal device. He summoned a dark portal and I ran through it, giving those behind me a thumbs-up just before it disappeared behind me. Looking forwards, I breathed in and out, trying to calm myself. I landed in the Jr High office of the main building. Running, I looked around for any way to go, one that might have Organization XIII on my trail. Soon enough, Xaldin appeared.

"Of course. It just had to be him." I said. To me, Xaldin was always the one of the hardest to fight. I hated that I had to do it in real life even more. Two of his lances jabbed towards me, but I dodged. I was a bit too slow to dodge the next one, which earned a slash to the side.

"Be quiet and come quiet." He muttered. I growled and slugged him as he said that. Xaldin tripped backward a bit, and then lunged forwards at me. He was fast, and it wasn't long before he got in a blow to my shoulder. The lance sliced it open. I spun and delivered a powerful kick. As I hit him, he was thrown into the display case. Focusing, I hit him with a couple sound waves and ran off. I hate Xaldin. But I still think Vexen's the worst. There was a whooshing sound in front of me, and I turned to see three members. Judging by their outline shape, I guessed it was Vexen, Lexaeus, and Xigbar.

"Lemme guess...Vexen...Lexaeus and Xiggy." They took off their hoods, and I was right.

"What kind of nickname is Xiggy?" Xigbar asked. I giggled.

"The FUN kind!" Vexen shot a few blocks of ice at me. Dodging, I sent a few sound waves back. Not noticing Lexaeus readying his tomahawk, I ran up and kicked Xigbar only to be hit to the floor bit Lex. While still on the floor, I kicked Lexaeus in the face. He fell back a bit and I was kicked by Vexen. Jacknifing up, I thrust my fist at Lexaeus again. Lex, who wasn't expecting it, got hit with the full force and fell. Growling, he thrusted his tomahawk at me, but I was expecting it and made him crash into a wall instead. Turning to Xigbar, he hit me first, a couple crystalline bullets hitting me in the shoulder, chest, and other various places. Grunting, I jumped and kicked his face with a twisted kick, and he fell into Vexen, and it was reinforced with sound waves.

"Sorry Xiggy. Lexaeus, you scare me. I hate you Vexen, go die in a hole." Continuing my way to being bait, I met up with Luxord, but kicked his butt without even trying. Marluxia and Larxene were next on my hit list, then Saix, whose butt I whooped extra hard.

"Why won't you just...give up?" I froze at the last two words. Turning to Saix, I enclosed his neck in my hand.

"Because I don't want to become some human experiment. And I know you morons won't leave me alone. So I can either give up or fight...and I rather die fighting then become some coward." I threw him at the wall as I said that. Suddenly Dusks started appearing out of the blue and started chasing me. I was fairly hurt, and almost all the energy was out of me, but I ran anyways. My best bet might be to hide in the gym, which was pitch black. If any come within ten feet of me, I would be able to make out their white shapes. Running as fast as possible, I shut the doors connecting one hall to the other to slow them down. Soon, the gym doors were in sight. I crashed through, ramming the door open. Sighing in relief right as they passed me, I thought. I had taken down eight members...and four were on our side...wait, that made twelve. Who was...aw shit.

"Come like a good girl and I won't hurt you." I spun to see Xemnas's orange eyes.

"Aw...see? First you take Axel's line, and now you're taking Xigbar's!" I shouted. He wasn't expecting me to deck him in the nose, breaking it. A bit of darkness came out of it.

"It sucks for you that you don't have blood." I said, shaking my head. I jumped and spun, avoiding his kick. I got out my guns to try and shoot, but was out of ammo. So instead...I slugged him with them.

"Be quiet and stay still and I won't have to seriously hurt you." He warned. I just smirked and dodged his attack with ease.

"Sorry, I don't take to orders very well." What I didn't expect was for him to hit me with his lightsabers.

"Then I'll make you." I jumped back to avoid a swing. He started the attack where he spun around me and left a few frozen lasers. After five seconds they all attacked me. Dang it, I always hated that one. Getting up, I lunged at Xemnas with a punch, and I kept trying to succeed in just getting in a hit. My foot finally broke through his guard to his face. Xemnas staggered back a bit, but rebounded with a swift swipe to my side. I groaned in getting up, and Xemnas kicked me. Gasping, I jackknifed up, also succeeding in hitting him.

"STAR WARS RIPPER-OFFER!" I shouted. He expected another kick but got instead I poked his side which made him jump. That broke his concentration long enough for me to slug him.

"PWNED!" I shouted. Bending down, I took out the small black Rubix-Cube type box. All my concentration was focusing on remembering the code. I didn't notice Xemnas until his saber went right through my shoulder. Groaning, he made me get up.

"You actually thought it was that easy? Think again." He threw me against the wall, and I cringed. Xemnas came over to me, the darkness of the gym not bothering to hide his evil eyes.

"Get away from me." I simply said. His evil laughter must've rang through the entire school. So were my screams as sears of pain came from my mark.

"Or what? As long as you have that mark, I can always take easy control over you." My entire body was bleeding, and there were cuts and bruises everywhere. He picked me up by the neck as the rest of the still faithful-to-the-Organization members appeared.

"Get away from me." I grunted out.

"You've lost this, Kris." He told me. Suddenly there was a bright light coming from the other entrance of the gym.

"LET GO OF MY SISTER!" Kat yelled.

"Or what?" Xemnas laughed. She just smirked.

"I swear if you don't I will whoop your butt into tomorrow."

"You and what army?" He asked. I started laughing.

"You just had to say that, didn't you?"

She just smirked. Suddenly, hordes of kids came into the gym. Almost the entire student body was there. Even Nathan. Zexion, Axel, Demyx and Roxas were there too.

"This is what happens when you try taking over our school." Nathan said.

"ATTACK!" Soon food was flying, along with fists and metal sporting equipment. Some actually took their socks and filled them with rocks. Xemnas threw me to the wall again, and I hurt too much to be able to get up. Looking over, I saw Ari, Frank, and Gina attacking Vexen.

"You slap, you kick, you slap, you kick..." Frank kept repeating while pointing at the girls. Typical of them to take something from Night at the Museum 2. Looking over, I saw Leah in a dissing contest with Larxene.

"I'M A NINJA!" Nick yelled while he and his friend, Joe, swung from the ropes hanging from the ceiling and attacked Xigbar and Xaldin. Heather and some other kids were throwing food at Marluxia, trying to back him into a net set by Nathan. Kat was punching, hitting, and kicking butt just to try and get me. Saix was coming up to me, and I didn't notice until he threw me over his shoulder and we went through a portal to some dark place. Pounding his back, I growled.

"Let go of me!" I said weakly. He threw me to the ground.

"Stay there until the Superior comes." Growling, I tried standing up only to fall.

"I'm...not...gonna...give up. I told you that." He smirked

"You can't fight anymore. You can barely stand." Growling, I used the wall to help support myself.

"Shut up. I can fight. I can stand. But I can't stand your idiotic comments about me not being able to do anything." I said. Saix walked over to me and slapped me across the cheek. The force of the blow made me fall down. And I thought you couldn't hit a girl.

"SAIX!" We both turned to see Axel, he tackled Saix. Then backed up and sent a chakram at him, and created a ring of fire around me. I was grabbed by the arm.

"C'mon Kris." Roxas said, pulling me up. He slung my arm over his shoulder and went through a portal. We appeared outside of the gym. Axel appeared a few moments later.

"Are you okay?" Axel asked. I nodded when I was suddenly hit by something in the back. I fell, unconscious.

**KhAndTwilightFan15:**** DUN DUN DUN! LOL! I would totally kick ass if I was there! XD anyways like I said a couple chaps ago magic box is under this msg! ^^**


	16. Chapter 16: Yay Success and Boo Failure

**KhAndTwilightFan15: ****I feel bad for the huge gaps between updates but my life is so hectic and I had homecoming week this past week so I've been pretty busy. This is a pretty short chap because I wanted to save the good news for the next chapter anyways look at the last chap for the disclaimer cuz I'm too lazy to put it and you should know by now I don't own anything!**

-Kat-

I saw Saix take Kris through a portal.

"Axel! Saix got Kris!" I yelled, pointing. The pyro ran to the portal and jumped through it just before it closed. I looked for Xemnas. He would probably follow too. Finally I saw him getting clobbered by Nick and Joe, who were tackling his torso and legs.

"Hey Kat!" Nick shouted out to me as if it was any ordinary day. Running, I jumped and kicked Xemnas, knocking him over. Nick and Joe stood, slapped hands, and ran off to find another victim. I kicked Xemnas in the side.

"Grr...You really want to die?" Xemnas snarled at me. Focusing, I cupped balls of darkness in my hands.

"I want YOU to die!" I shouted. Sending out rays of darkness, they blew up in his face.

"Shut up, crazy-" Jumping, I kicked his face and it sent him to slam into the wall. I rapidly punched my fists into his back. He spun and punched me in the face. I rammed him into the wall again.

"Don't finish that sentence!" I hollered at him

"Why not?" He shouted back. I punched him in the face with all my force

"I don't swear." He glared at me as he tried to regain control.

"Stop chasing my sister!" With each word I punched him twice. He made a grab for my throat, but instead I ducked and hit him in the crotch.

"Do you actually think Organization XIII will give up that easily?" He demanded. I decked him in the face, making his nose lopsided.

"Do you actually think we'll give up that easily?" I said. I threw him to the other side when my phone was buzzing. Crap. Time to go. I gave him a glare that could kill before running off with everyone else.

"Where are the other guys?" Nathan asked just as Roxas came with an unconscious Kris.

"Saix attacked Kris. Axel's still in there." I started running to the hall he pointed to. I'm really starting to hate the Organization. Nobodies rule and all, but once in the real world, they tend to get on nerves.

"Die you traitor!" I could hear Saix yell. Turning the corner I saw Saix raising his claymore for a blow at Axel.

"NO!" I shouted, and glomped him. Why is it that every time me or Kris glomp someone they end up out cold?

"Thanks Kat."

"No problem, Lets go." Suddenly I was hit in the side with a glowing red lightsaber.

"Xemnas!" Axel and I shouted. I spun and stood, facing him.

"Where is she?" He said, his eyes burning with hatred.

"Stay away from us!" I shouted. I flung my cell phone at him just to miss. Aw man, dad said that was the last one I was getting.

"Sorry, but you'll have to do better than that." I was getting worried. Axel was still kinda beaten from Saix, and I was never much of a fighter.

"Shut up you heartless freak!" I shouted. He just gave an evil laugh and started advancing towards us. Suddenly there was some sort of pinging noise and my phone rebounded and hit him in the back of the neck.

"Nice." Axel whistled.

"Make a portal! We got to get out!" We went through the portal just as the 1-mile radius collect and freeze bomb was released. Axel and I fell at Nathan's feet. The other students went home already, and Kris was stirring.

"Man guys, next time please try not to get yourself sucked into the cube." He held up a wireless connection to the cube inside the school.

"Are they all in there?" Nathan looked at a little square screen it had.

"Yep, nine subjects are sucked in here. We're good for now." Kris groaned, and sat up.

"Ow...I hate Saix...and Vexen..." The two of us burst out laughing while the four Nobodies were trying to keep up the slightest bit. That's where they were failing.

-No one-TWTNW-

Xemnas once again stood before the castle.

"Three times. THREE TIMES!" He shouted. Xemnas teleported to his room and started to throw everything in sight. This was the third time she had escaped. And four Organization members had turned on him. He needed something else. Something he didn't have before.

"SAIX!" Xemnas shouted. Xemnas's pet appeared in his room.

"Yes sir?"

"Get all the information we were able to collect on the girl. And her posse."

"Sir...some of the members are getting a bit restless...they were thinking you should just let it go." Number I of Orgy XIII snapped at this comment.

"We can't. We are so close to getting our hearts back. All we need to do is successfully capture her without any loopholes or flaws." Saix nodded.

"I'll tell the rest of the Organization."

**VERY EXTREAMLY IMPORTIANT NOTICE!: ****I HAVE A POLL UP ON MY PROFILE FOR YOU TO ANSWER WEATHER YOU THINK I SHOULD MAKE ANOTHER/MORE KH(S) FIC OR NOT PLEASE VOTE THX FOR READING.**


	17. Chapter 17: Hearts and Game challenges!

**KhAndTwilightFan15:**** I am sooooooooooo super sorry for updating in like a month but with school, the interact club, and girl scouts and less than a week before finals start I've been pretty busy lately. On a different note I saw that people have been begging for me to update in reviews and honestly I want more people to review mostly because me it makes feel as if all this hard work hasn't gone to waste and lastly I'm sorry for apologizing for not updating so much in my authors notes but I feel bad that I leave you guys hanging for so long with chapters anyways **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

-Kris-

The seven of us were back in the dorm. I had finally woken up, with the help of a Curuga spell cast by Roxas. We were talking while Nathan was figuring things out.

"Eureka!" Nathan shouted.

"No one says that anymore." Kat said. I shrugged.

"Unless...you're some crazy Greek dude running through the streets naked." They laughed at that.

"What did you find?" Zexion asked. Nathan turned to his computer.

"I figured out how Kris can restore hearts. It's simple once you understand it." He started talking in real complex words, and I think Zexion was the only one who understood.

"O...kay..." I said.

"You put a hand over their chest and say 'nacduna drec raynd.'(This is Al Bhed, just to let those know. means 'restore this heart,' yeah, lame, I know.) I nodded.

"And you figured this out how exactly?" Kat asked. Nathan looked at Zexion.

"Welll...Zexion showed me some stuff he found about hearts and the Organization. I was able to do an...Interesting search through his sources, and came up with this." I shrugged.

"Okay, lemme try." I went over to Demyx and put a hand over where his heart should be.

"Nacduna drec raynd." I muttered, and a white glow emitted from my hand. When it dissipated, I could feel thumping vibrations.

"WHOO-HOO!" Demyx shouted, and glomped me. I, unexpecting it, was tackled. I did it to everyone, and we sat on the couch/random chair/table and discussed what was gonna happen now.

"So...now you guys have hearts, you guys have to live somewhere. You can't be staying with us or Nathan. But we still have to watch you. You guys will have to go to regular schools to avoid suspicion. What do you suggest?"

"Get two dorms near yours, go under different names and act as exchange students?" Roxas suggested. I nodded.

" so far..."

"We should. It's the most logical thing right now." Zexion said. I sighed and thought.

"Okay...your new names should be something close to your other ones...Demyx, you are...Demi Waters. Roxas, you are...Rock Light." Kat continued for me.

"Axel, you can keep your name unless you wanna be Lea Firum." Axel looked at us strangely.

"I'd go with Axel Firum, please." I giggled at his comment.

"Okay, Zexion, you are...Ian Read. Might as well use it." I said.

"So...we're going to school?" Demyx asked. I nodded.

"Wait, registering for school would mean...wait guys...I can't forge that many documents four times."

"Yeah you can." I said. "You forged I.D.s just to get us into an 'R' movie." I finished, remembering when we wanted to see Wanted.

"Bu-Thi-I-Do-Ugh. Fine. But don't blame me if the FBI actually have a reason to arrest us." He warned. He turned back to the computer and I picked up a video game.

"Hey guys...wanna play Kingdom Hearts 2?" The Nobodies looked between themselves and nodded. Kat and I laughed.

"Okay...let us start." Kat said in a dramatic voice. We let the Sanctuary song play, and Roxas gasped when he saw himself.

"What? H-how does this thing know about my dreams?" He asked, sounding shocked. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, don't worry. You will be VERY surprised." Turns out, I was right. Axel had a 'what the heck' look on his face as we advanced through the beginning of the game. When we finally got to Olympus Coliseum and saw Demyx, he was jumping up and down.

"Yay! Finally!" He looked a bit down once he was defeated, but he returned to his happy self once he saw me fight the Hydra.

"What Demyx?" I asked, eyes glued to the screen. Yet I somehow knew he was doing something. That's superpowers for you.

"It's just looking so cool. You're like hiya! And then, wham! And them, kapow! Goodbye creep." Demyx made arm motions while saying this. I couldn't help but laugh at it.

"Well, thanks. I have beaten this game quite a few times." After that, we eventually got to the more depressing parts. Like when Demyx died.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Okay...that was disturbing..." Demyx said, shifting his feet. The most awkward moment was when Axel faded. Roxas and Axel stayed quiet, and it wasn't until we saw Saix that the tension was lost.

"C'mon, Kris, kick his virtual butt!" Demyx cheered.

"Kris! Kris! Kris!" Axel, Roxas, and Kat were cheering. Dealing a final blow, we all whooped. When it came to Xemnas, we were all shouting.

"Kick that sorry obsessive butt of his!" Zexion snorted, after he had finished the Twilight book Kat lent him.

"C'mon, you can kill him!" Roxas shouted. I dealt one final blow, and we all cheered. The Nobodies and Kat gave me high-fives, and then we sat back down.

"Most intense KH2 game I have ever played." I said, slumping.

"So...in the game...I actually died like that?" Demyx asked. Kat and I nodded.

"Yeah...we hated having to fight you because you're awesome." Kat said.

"Hey, at least I'm feeling loved." He said, shrugging. I went into the kitchen and opened the pantry.

"Anyone hungry for popcorn and a movie?" I asked, shouting out. Kat started jumping up and down.

"What is it?" Roxas asked.

"We should play Guitar Hero!" Kat shouted. I nearly dropped the popcorn bag I was holding.

"We should!" I agreed.

"What's...Guitar Hero?" Demyx asked cautiously. Kat and I looked at each other.

"...You'll see..." We ran to the PS2 and started setting up the guitars.

"...Can you explain?" Axel asked. I held up a finger

"Let us finish setting it up first. Then, we'll demonstrate." Axel shrugged, Roxas looked at us warily, Demyx had a blank look, and Zexion was thinking something. Nathan was silently cracking up in the corner.

"Ready?" Kat asked the Nobodies, holding her guitar in the ready position. We moved a bit apart so the screen would be seen by them. Kat chose a song perfect for the occasion. Simple and Clean (Rising Sun Remix).

"Whoa." Roxas said, looking at how many notes we had to hit with such a limited time. Kat and I, almost knowing the notes by heart, were rocking out while doing it. It was fun. When the song was finally over, she and I slapped hands.

"I wanna try!" Demyx yelled. I gave my guitar to him and explained how to do it.

"Hey, I wanna try too." Axel said. Water vs. Fire. This would be interesting. Picking an easy song for the both of them, they hit almost every note. After the song, the score was just below Kat's highest. This is one game she can pwn.

"Can I go?" Roxas asked Axel. Axel gave up his guitar to Roxas. It turns out; Demyx was the best player out of the three Nobodies. Zexion didn't really want to play. Even Kat had trouble beating him. But she was always able to.

"Zexion, want to give it a try?" He sat from his chair and took the guitar from me.

"I'll give it a shot..." The next few minutes was scary. They did Simple and Clean again. But I could not believe Zexion's Guitar Hero skills. The song finally ended.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Whoa..." Zexion had not only managed to beat Demyx, but beat Kat's highest score of All-time.

"Zexion, did you ever play Guitar Hero before?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Might've watched someone else play it. I don't really pay attention to music all that much." We shook our heads.

"I think that's enough for tonight. We should all get to bed. You guys, I'll set out a couple blankets, and you can sleep there for tonight. Tomorrow's Saturday, so it's a perfect time for us to go shopping." They shrugged. Once everything was set out, we went to bed.

-Next Morning-

"That's what you get for whacking me in the face while I came in to wake you!" I shouted over a wet Axel. I figured since they were no longer Nobodies, the water weakness no longer applied. My theory turned true, but the Nobodies kept their powers. So when I dumped water over Axel, he literally started steaming. Made me wonder how hot his body temperature was.

"Niiiiiice job Axel." Roxas said, giving him a thumbs-up. Axel turned red out of his embarrassment. Kicking the pyro playfully, I finally got him up. They laid against the couch, table, or chair as I made breakfast.

"What are we gonna do today?"

"Shop. You four are NOT going in those cloaks. And we might need to dye some hair." Two pairs of hands went up to their hair.

"Aww, man." Suddenly, Nathan came in flushed.

"Nathan?"

"Dude, you okay?" Nathan was on his knees and he had a file or two in his hands.

"...We have a small problem." He spread out the design sheets for the remote.

"What's going on?"

"Remember the day when I first showed the remote to you? The day before they first showed up?"

"...Yeah. Why?"

"Remember the glitch I told you about, the thing it kept doing?"

"...No." Nathan sighed and pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"I thought that it was just a glitch. You know? The data object in general can't stay in the real world for an unlimited time. They have around a month. Like I said, I thought it was a glitch. But apparently you need a certain code to keep them here. They can't exactly survive here for long." The seven of us minus Nathan gaped at him.

"What happens if we stay longer than we should?" Nathan made a poofing motion with his hands.

"Poof. You turn into dust. Whether or not you have a heart."

"Is there still time to find the code?" Kat asked. Nathan shrugged.

"I worked on it for half the night. There apparently is an existing code, but it'll probably take two or three weeks."

"During that time you still have to create fake documents and we have to get the four guys to fit in." I said, counting off my fingers.

"So...what?" Kat asked, shrugging.

"Nathan, get your ass on your chair and begin working out the code. Kat, you and I are shopping. You four. STAY HERE AND DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID." I warned with my most evil/dangerous look. They held up their hands in defense.

"Okay!" Roxas said, hiding behind Axel. I rolled my eyes, Kat and I going out.

**KhAndTwilightFan15:**** review and show this story to your friends so that they can review too! ^^**


	18. Chapter 18: First Day of School

**KhAndTwilightFan15:** **I have good news, more good news, and slightly sad news. 1) I'm back from break and better than ever! And I finally have time to update it's a miracle! :D 2) I finished Kh 3D over the break and was shocked at the ending! XD and 3) I'm sort of disappointed at the number of reviews I've been getting and my friend who originally made this story is too :( so I would appreciate it if I could GET MORE REVIEWS PLEASE! Thx! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I regret/own nothing! XD**

-TWTNW-

Vexen sighed. The Superior had wanted him to find another way. Seriously, sometimes him and his Kingdom Hearts could get on his nerves.

"Lexaeus, what do you think on all of this?" He snapped at his comrade, No. V. The Silent Hero shrugged.

"This could get out of hand. Four members already left. But then again, we will get our hearts with that girl. And why were there no Heartless? Every world should have Heartless. After all, there is darkness in every heart." Vexen shrugged. This could gain more information on Kingdom Hearts, and they could gain their hearts without the need of it.

"Hmm...but how are we going to find another connection? The four traitors destroyed everything." Vexen started pacing. Lexaeus looked down to see a file seemingly forgotten. The label was 'PC.' Permanent Connection (I'm running out of ideas!:P)

"Vexen..."

"It's theoretically impossible. There might not be a single possible way." Lexaeus picked up the file.

"Uh...Vexen..."

"There is no way we can get back without a connection!"

"Vexen!"

"What?" Vexen stared at the Nobody. Lexaeus held out the file.

"Think this will help?" Vexen took the file and barely looked at it when he started jumping around his lab. This would not be good for the three.

-Kris-

"Done!" Nathan shouted. The six of us crowded around him.

"What's done?"

"I've figured out half the code. But I'm pretty much already done because this code has a certain pattern to it. I've had it almost fully figured out, and once I have, I've finished it." It had been a little more than a week since the Organization appeared for the third time. Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Zexion had dorms right next to us, and we weren't worrying about having them enrolled until the code was found and given. The FBI guys eventually gave up. The seven of us were very happy about that. Kat, Nathan and I had gained new respect from our classmates. Everyone agreed to keep all this quiet, by some unspoken request. I, for one, was rather happy about that. Francie knew what happened, and we were cleared of the police for now.

"So, basically, you can figure it out almost instantly?"

"Yep." The six of us high-fived and went into the kitchen.

"Our next order of business after this is school. We'll need documents, records, basically everything. And we'll keep your fake names, Ian, Axel, Rock, and Demi. Anything else might cause some...commotion." The four of them nodded. We talked about it all when Nathan's hands shot into the air.

"YES! I DID IT!" The six of us jumped over furniture to get there. Nathan held up a weird device.

"What do you do?"

"Basically point this at you and zap you with the code." Nathan held the remote pointed at the Nobodies, we sighed and Nathan pressed the button.

-Next Week-

"Hey guys!" Nathan yelled to us. We ran up to him.

"Hey Nathan."

"Where are they?" I pointed behind me and Nathan looked past me. We had worked on the boys' makeovers to look normal all week. Axel was a punk, and wore the normal dressing for this stereotype. Same went with Zexion, now deemed Ian, although he was an emo. Roxas/Rock was the typical dropout. Demyx/Demi was now more of the idiotic type. (I wrote this part at 11:21, I was tired and had no idea what to put) Our plan was working perfectly. Now we just needed for them to fit in.

"Guys, could you actually wait next time?" Axel asked, crossing his arms. Kat giggled.

"For what, like an hour? Don't think so." She put her palm in the 'talk to the hand' motion, and we started up the steps.

"Remember the drill guys. You're exchange students from Japan. You recently moved here. You know nothing of the incidents that have happened." The remote had worked, and Nathan completed the documents. We had gotten Fred to help us, and then the four guys were enrolled. After a few bad first impressions, we finally came to lunch.

"UGH!" I groaned, slumping into the seat. Kat and Nathan looked at me.

"Lemme guess, Axel had Rock sick Blackett?"

"Gossip gets around so fast." I muttered. The four former Nobodies surrounded us.

"How can I help it? He was trying to make me think as if he's my superior. I've had enough of that." The three of us groaned.

"You're lucky that not all teachers have the do-what-I-say attitudes." I said, poking Axel. He turned a bit red.

"Fine! I won't hurt anymore teachers! I just thought it would be a nice change. You seem to hate it when he orders you around like that."

"I loved it when you attacked him. You just have to think before you say anything idiot!" Axel held up his lunch tray in a defensive way.

"Don't kill me!"

"Don't worry guys, I have babysitting for the rest of the day." I put both my fists up.

"YES!" Kat laughed and Nathan rolled his eyes. The others shook their head.

"You're weird."

"Weird is the same as different. Different is the same as unique. Unique is the same as good. So technically, weird is good!" Kat slapped her face.

"C'mon." We all left the table for our next class. Greatfully, nothing else happened. The boys behaved. Finally we went home.

"Tomorrow guys PLEASE don't threaten anyone. Or else I will kick your ass into next week."

"You can't make people time-travel?" Kat and I laughed while Nathan shook his head.

"It's an EXPRESSION Demi." Ian said. Demi cocked his head.

"I don't get it." I laughed and looked forward. My face drained of all color as I froze.

"Kris? Kris? You okay?" Lifting my arm, I pointed strait out in front of me.

"Xemnas." The six of them turned and got in their battle stances. Both Xemnas and Saix stood there, arms crossed the fake expression on their face not exactly good.

**KhAndTwilightFan15:** **Well there you have it chapter 18. You know what I want/asked for so do it please and advertise this every where you can! :D**


	19. Chapter 19: Getting Captured Separately

**KhAndTwilightFan15****: Been busy. Sorry it's late. I don't own anything. Please read and review. Thank you.**

"Xemnas." I said, pointing. The other turned and got in battle stances. Saix was with him.

"Long time no see." Kat snarled.

"Next time could you come...never?" Nathan said.

"Hope you're used to disappointment." Xemnas's ethereal blades appeared in each hand and Saix got out his claymore. The former Nobodies summoned their weapons, and the three of us held up fists. Saix pounded the claymore on the ground, and Xemnas held a stance like one in Star Wars.

"Oh, we won't be fighting." We tensed a bit, confused, when seven portals appeared behind us. All of us were grabbed and went through a portal.

"Freak!" I yelled at my captor as soon as he threw me to the ground of whatever room we were in. He dropped his hood, revealing to be Xigbar.

"Shut up." He got out his sniper guns and shot, but I barely dodged. His crystalline bullets nearly hit my neck.

"You're trying to kill me now?" I realized. He just smirked and once again lunged at me. Grunting, I held my hands in front of me to dodge the full blow. As he impacted, I punched his face. A bullet had scratched my front and my face. I started jumping all over the place to dodge his deadly bullets.

"Stay still!" He shouted at me. I lashed out at Xigbar, kicking his face. Getting behind him, I made a couple of hand seals from Naruto.

"Now...it's time for...ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!(Naruto fans SHOULD know this. It is the best jutsu I've ever seen!)" I struck his butt, sending him into the wall. He slammed face-first, and I ran up and followed it with a kick to the back.

He turned and blocked my next attack, throwing me towards the other wall. Flipping and landing on the ground, I sent several sound waves his way.

"Will you quit it?"

"Quit what? Pwning you?"

"Bitch!"

"Shut up!" Jumping to avoid his attack, I flipped and brought down a powerful downwards kick. Xiggy was barely able to block, and counterattacked with continuous bullets shot at me. With one hand, I clung to the wall as best as I could. With my other one, I sent vibration waves, along with a kick while pushing off the wall.

"You'll get what's coming to you." I heard behind me. The voice was scarily familiar.

"You are KIDDING ME!" I shouted, turning around. Xemnas and Saix were behind me. I backed away from the three Nobodies so none of them could sneak up behind me. Xemnas lunged with ethereal blades, but I blocked, earning a slash on my arms.

Saix and Xigbar lunged together, forcing me to jump and dodge. Growling, I once again lunged for an attack. Saix threw me to the wall as I came up.

"Shut the hell up already." He growled. Jumping, I spun and kicked at their heads. Xigbar tried hitting me with his bullets, but I dodged. Xemnas spun a saber towards me, but I painfully blocked it with my arm.

With my free hand I punched him, and he staggered backwards. Saix hit my stomach with his claymore. Falling back, I tasted blood. I jackknifed and emitted a sound from my hands that might as well have been a scream. After a bit, the visible waves faded to reveal one of Xemnas's dumb shield. I growled and kicked the wall.

"Man, this is gonna take a bit." I lunged forward and sent a couple powerful kicks. Saix, Xemnas, and Xigbar all threw me back. Falling face-up, I shook my head. This was gonna take long. I just badly hoped that I would be able to endure it until someone came...

-Kat-

We portaled to a huge room, and I had no idea where I was. I was thrown to the ground by an unknown attack. Quickly I rolled to my feet, also facing him. The member pulled down his hood, revealing to be Luxord. He flashed some huge cards and swung.

"Moron!" I shouted, jumping to avoid his cards. Focusing, I sent a ray of darkness his way. He barely dodged it with a card, but was still somewhat hit by it. Luxord sent a barrage of cards at me, giving me cuts all over my body. Running, I lunged and decked him in the nose, along with the crotch.

"You little brat!" He shouted, grabbing the front of my shirt and throwing me to the wall. Grunting as I fell, he almost got in a hit. The Gambler of Fate's cards kept slicing past me, creating gashes along my crossed arms. Jumping to avoid yet another attack, I spun and got in several kicks to the face. He once again sent cards at me.

"Quit with the cards already!" I yelled, jackknifing. Jumping, I spun, sending a barrage of kicks his way. Luxord blocked my punches and kicks and threw more cards and threw my way. Me, knowing more how to hurt someone than defend myself, was getting badly beaten.

Rubbing off a trickle of blood that ended up on my chin, I ran at the gambler. Punching his nose long enough to stun him, I searched within my backpack. Grabbing what was left of my lunch, I started violently shaking it.

"EAT AMP!" I shouted, releasing the tab and having the contents spraying all over him. He shut his eyes as they were burning, which instantly reminded me of something that happened a few years ago.

While he was still down, I started beating him up. Soon I was gaining the advantage. That's when one of his stupid dice hit me, losing my focus. He sends all gambling weapons at me. Each came at the exact same time and some fast. I had to move extremely fast to avoid them as best I could.

"Stay...STILL!"

"Like that'll happen!"

"Shut up!" Flipping and upside down, I attacked with a demolishing ray of darkness. His barrier, similar to the one he put up at the end of the fight with Sora, was easily broken with the force.

Me, being the one who threw that attack, was thrown to the wall by the force. Landing sideways, I jumped back off it and sent a spinning kick to his face. He received the full blow and got hit against the wall. Looking at him more closely, I saw darkness slowly seeping out of him. Luxord was almost struggling just to keep up with my moves.

"This is sad."

"Eh?"

"You're losing. To ME." I shouted, emphasizing 'me.' Luxord growled and lunged at me once again. Because I wasn't able to block fast enough, he was able to grab my neck and push me against the wall. Pulling, I struggled against his grip. Nothing seemed to work. Not even chomping down on his hand.

"I'm the Gambler of Fate. I don't lose to someone as inexperienced as YOU." He said. Swinging my legs, I kinda, sorta, 'accidently' hit him where the sun does not shine. Luxord dropped me and kneeled over. Swinging my leg again, I kicked his face and he fell back. I walked to his side and kicked him again.

"PWNED!" I shouted. Looking around, I grabbed my bag and ran to the door. Kicking it down, I bolted out of there. I probably could've created a portal to get out, but Nathan and Kris were still here. And Axel, Demyx, Roxas and Zexion might still be too. I needed to find them. They were probably the best who could help.

Suddenly three yellow and blue kunais flew past me, barely missing my head. They even scratched the bridge of my nose. Looking, I saw Axel and Larxene squaring off. Neither had seen me. Posing, I lunged at the Savage Nymph. Tackling her, I chopped the back of her neck and she fell unconscious. I looked back at Axel.

"Thanks."

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"What about the others?"

"I saw Roxas while running. He's doing fine, and he's looking for you, Nathan and Kris."

"Anyone else?" He shook his head.

"Damn." I muttered, kicking a nearby wall.

"I do know Xemnas, Saix, and Xigbar are squared off against Kris. But I don't know where."

"Axel, do you have a single clue where we are?"

"Well...it looks somewhat familiar, but not really." Shaking my head, I groaned in frustration.

"Man...uh...I haven't a clue what to do except find the others." He nodded.

"Yeah, let's go." We both began running.

-Nathan-

I made 'oofing' sounds while bouncing on the ground. Spinning to my feet, I saw the attacker was Xaldin.

"Doofus!" I shouted, swinging an arm. He caught it and twisted it.

"Shut up." He muttered, and threw me to the ceiling. Dropping and landing on my feet, I grabbed a pellet out of my backpack and threw it. The pellet emitted a green gas and I ran as far away as possible. It finally disappeared, and Xaldin was on his knees, holding his throat and coughing.

"You were the first victim to my stink bomb. Originally it was for Leah, but she's not as idiotic." Xaldin got up and swung his lances at me. I was thrown into the wall, and sent electricity waves at him. They hit him, and went right through his block.

"You stupid little kid." Twitching a bit at the stupid comment, I sent spark bombs his way, and with it a punch. Decking him strait in the face I sent a couple volts through my fist as well. The lances suddenly started slashing at me. Dodging, they still hit me.

Eventually one got a good hit in my shoulder. Blood started trickling out. Me, being oddly mad, spun and hit his face with my boot. A red tread mark was left, and I sent a punch into his stomach. Xaldin suddenly went all berserk on me and gave sharp jabs with his lances. He stood over me as I fell on my butt.

"Get away loser!" I shouted, jackknifing up and kicking him across the room.

"Nathan!" I turned to the voice to see Roxas. Xaldin was coming up behind him.

"Roxas! Look out!" I shouted. Roxas spun with both Keyblades appearing and slashed Xaldin across the chest. Xaldin fell, unconscious.

"You okay dude?"

"Yeah. Thanks for coming when you did."

"No prob. C'mon, we've got to find the others. I saw Axel against Larxene, and he told me to find the rest."

"Okay, well, now we gotta find Kris and Kat."

"Kris first. She's the only one against three of the Organization."

"What?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Roxas said, opening a portal. Following him through it, I was brought to a hallway and saw a familiar face.

"Kat!"

"Nathan! You okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Fine. Any idea where Kris is?"

"Against three Orgy members?"

"Okay then. What about our guys?"

"Don't know. Axel? Roxas? Got anything?" They looked at each other.

"Zexion might be masking the portal tracer, so we don't know. Demyx is probably...over there." Axel pointed to a hall that was flooding up.

"DEMYX!" Kat and I shouted, running to the torrent. It slowed down and Demyx appeared in our view, riding the water.

"Hey guys, you okay?"

"Yeah. Any idea where Kris is?"

"...No." We sighed and rubbed our foreheads.

"Okay uh...we'll split up into one group of three and one group of two. We have to search all over this place. Send a text when you find something." They nodded and we dispersed.

**KhAndTwilightFan15****: REVIEW PLEASE! IT MODIVATES ME TO POST MORE CHAPTERS!**


	20. Chapter 20: Jail Break!

**KhAndTwilightFan15: ****Sorry it's late. I was going to post during Spring Break but I had two funerals to go to one for my aunt that died from breast cancer and another for a friend from my old school who had internal bleeding T_T. Then I was going to post during Easter but I had stupid Girl Scout stuff to do and then I had state testing the week after so I just haven't had a break. Anyways I don't own anything. ****And thank you so much for all the reviews I've been getting those sort of cheered me up! :D **

**Disclaimer: don't own anything. Please read and review. Thank you. **

-Kris-

I was yet again thrown to the wall. And rammed against it. But I refused to become unconscious yet again. Growling, powerful vibrations radiated out of me and at the Orgy members. "

Take that!" I yelled as the vibrations stopped and they fell to the ground in a wounded state. Xemnas (big surprise) was the first to get up, and lunged at me with his sabers. They sliced my side as I tried dodging. Flipping, I jumped over Xemnas and kicked his back.

"Stay still bitch." Saix said as he lifted his claymore behind him. Catching it with both hands, I used it to help me dodge the other attacks from Xigbar and Xemnas. Kicking Saix in the shin, I hit him with his own weapon.

Saix was thrown to the wall, and as I turned back, I barely had enough time to block Xigbar's attack. Bullets lodged themselves in my arms, and I took them out by swinging my arms downward with force.

"Your butts will be whooped. They will always be whooped. You can't change that." I said, pointing at them. Xemnas lunged, and I had to keep jumping to avoid his attacks. He caught my legs and I fell sideways.

Before I hit the ground though, he grabbed my arm and threw me at Saix, who readied his weapon like a baseball bat. Seeing this, I posed my leg fast enough to kick him in the face. I successfully did so, but he also got in a hit from the claymore.

"As if." Xigbar said, sending a couple bullets my way. Quickly, I crawled backwards to avoid them. A few managed to hit my shoulder. More blood seeped out of me.

"Morons." I muttered, punching the ground and emitting a few powerful sound waves. The ground somewhat crumbled at the force, and the men were shaken off their feet.

Quickly thinking, I reached into my backpack and grabbed the Rosalie Cullen necklace I stole from Leah. Spinning, I whacked the men in the heads, stunning them long enough for me to attack. Then Xemnas grabbed my neck and held me against the wall.

"Be quiet or I'll kill you."

"Did I ever tell you? I never take to orders well." Growling, I kicked him where the sun don't shine and pushed his head into the wall.

Saix grabbed the back of my shirt collar and thrusted me to the floor. Kicking his leg, I jackknifed up and delivered a punch strait to the face. It made impact, and I threw Saix at Xigbar. Spinning, I kicked Xemnas into the wall again.

"Quit it with the wall-bashing!" He yelled. Raising my fist, I just slugged him.

"Shut up you bozo." I said as he fell to the ground. Jumping, I attacked Xigbar with a kick. Saix tried landing a blow, but I kept blocking his attacks.

"Stay still!" Xigbar said for the thousandth time. I just jumped away from his attack and raised my fists to send a sound attack. Before I could though, a pain erupted in my chest. Falling to my knees at the pain, I looked over at Xemnas to see him smirking.

"Damn Nobodies!" I shouted at him. The pain intensified, and I groaned a bit more.

"Shut up and pass out already." Xemnas said, the pain getting worse at each word. Growling, and with every bit of control I had, I stood up. Raising my fists and bringing them down, a huge vibration wave sent Xemnas flying back. The pain lessened a bit, and I lunged at him.

Saix came at me with his claymore, but I blocked and parried with a punch to the stomach. Once again I lunged at Xemnas. My fist connected with his jaw and he was hit against the wall. Xigbar twisted my arm from behind, but I spun the way my arm was turning and decked him in the face.

"You suck." I said, pointing the middle finger at him. Turning, I delivered a blow to Saix's head. He blocked and slapped me.

"Dude, how many times do I have to say that you can't hit a girl? Too many." Yelling, I delivered a powerful kick to Saix, and then landed another kick to Xemnas. He dodged and whacked me with his lightsabers. They hit me full force, and I slammed into the wall.

Suddenly the familiar pain came, and I fell to my knees. Saix brought the claymore down on me, and I screamed. The pain made me scream even harder.

"Kris!" I wasn't able to look up, but I knew it was Zexion. Through my half-closed eyes I watched him fight. Pushing, I got myself to at least sit up. Zexion grabbed me and portaled into a hallway.

"Thanks man." I said, holding my side.

"What happened?"

"I started fighting Xigbar, then Saix and Xemnas came, then they started pwning me." I said, summing up the entire fight. Zexion looked up.

"C'mon, we've got to find the others. Can you walk?" I nodded and we started down the hall.

-Kat-

"Axel! This way!" I shouted, pointing at the end of the other hall. Roxas followed Axel's lead and followed us. We got to the other side to see yet another bunch of doors.

"You're kidding me!" Roxas groaned. We ran down that hall, looking for Kris in the rooms. At the end, Demyx and Nathan ran into us, and I was knocked against the wall.

"Guys, I think I've had enough of that, thank you!" I yelled sarcastically.

"Sorry. Have you guys seen Kris?" As I stood up, we shook our heads. Demyx and Nathan groaned.

"Where is she?" Demyx whined. A whooshing sound occurred behind us. Spinning around, I saw six Orgy members coming out of the portals.

"RUN!" I shouted. We started running away. As we were, Nathan ran up to me.

"I think they came out of their unconscious state."

"Ya THINK?" I yelled at him, continuing running. We came up to a fork.

"Split up!" Nathan yelled with him and Demyx going down one hall while Axel and Roxas pulled me through the other.

"Wait! That's not exactly the be-" I was cut off when a huge lance passed my neck.

"Xaldin!" Roxas said, gaining his two Keyblades. Axel's chakrams appeared, and I raised my fists in a defensive stance. Larxene and Luxord came to help.

"Of course, the bitch comes." Kunais, cards, and lances started flying from their end. Fists, Keyblades, and chakrams from our end. Luxord trapped me with the cards, and I had to pick the right combination.

Closing my eyes, I picked a random one and it the right one. He flew back as I punched him right in the gut. When Larxene came in for a hit, I threw her into Xaldin, who was beginning to overpower Axel.

"Thanks." He said, slashing at the two with his chakrams. Behind me, Luxord sent a ton of cards towards me, giving me gashes all across my body.

Groaning, I stood and looked around. All six of us were breathing hard, and had big gashes all over them. The Orgy was more powerful, but we were faster.

"This is gonna take a while."

-Nathan-

Demyx and I went down the other hall, and the other three went down the other.

"Got a plan?" Demyx asked me, looking behind him.

"...Nothing except kick the arse of anyone we can't call our friend."

"Best so far." Suddenly three portals appeared in front of us to reveal none other than Marluxia, Vexen, and Lexaeus. Demyx and I got in our stances.

"Any bright ideas?"

"Besides kicking their butt? Yeah. Guitar Hero, Iron Man." Demyx nodded and started playing the solo part on the sitar. Water sprayed down the hall, mixed in with electricity coming from me.

"Don't you have a bomb?" Nodding, Demyx lost his concentration for a second, leaving Marluxia able to use his plants to bind me to the wall. Vexen sent a blow at Demyx, who stumbled back.

"Demyx! Take the shiny round thingy and press the red button while playing Still Alive!" I managed to say. While dodging, Demyx grabbed it and did as I said. He started another tune, and the device turned the notes into a shockwave. Frying the vines, I fell to the ground.

"You okay?" As soon as I nodded, he sent a torrent of water down the hall.

"Why didn't you do that BEFORE?" I asked, somewhat annoyed. Demyx shrugged. "I don't know. Now c'mon." He held onto my arm as we rode the wave of water.

"Where is Kris?" I wondered out loud.

"Maybe Zexion found her."

"Maybe. What if she passed out again though?"

"Ugh...that would suck."

"So much." He dropped us off at the end of the hall. Once again we started running. Three black portals once again appeared in front of us. And the same three Nobodies came out. Ugh.

"DANCE WATER DANCE!" Demyx yelled. Throwing a electric cloud, I sent volts through it. Suddenly a scythe came out of the cloud and slashed my front. Marluxia.

Vexen came at me, slashing his weird shield my way. Demyx lunged at them with a water wall, but was thrown back by a vine from Marluxia. As Lexaeus brought down his tomahawk, I jumped back.

"Run!" I shouted to Demyx while pulling his arm. He followed, and suddenly we heard whooshing sounds. Looking back, I saw all of them had left.

"What?" Demyx muttered. Turning, I saw a familiar face.

"KRIS!" I shouted, glomping her.

"Can you not? I just got hit over the head with a claymore."

"Oh, sorry. Where's Zexion?"

"He told me to go on ahead, and he'll take care of the rest."

"...Okay then. C'mon, let's find the others."

-No one-Five minutes ago-

"Go! I'll catch up later!" Zexion yelled to Kris. He turned, and changed his shape. Gray-purple hair became longer, and blonde. Eyes turned green. And he got a bit shorter.

"There you are!" Xemnas said, Xigbar shooting his bullets. Zexion dodged them and lunged forward to punch him. Saix brought his claymore to Zexion's side, and Xemnas slashed him all across the front.

The former member landed a couple blows on the Nobodies, and finished with a powerful sound attack. They fell back when more Nobodies came. One of them, after much struggle, finally managed to pin Zexion to the ground. He started laughing.

"You thought it was that easy?" The Nobodies, confused, watched as Zexion transformed from Kris to his real form. The Nobody pinning him down, Xigbar, was thrown off.

"No. VI! Stop this!" Zexion stared coldly at Xemnas.

"I'm not a Nobody anymore. So you can quit calling me that!" Zexion disappeared through a portal just as several kunais were thrown at him.

**KhAndTwilightFan15: Review Please! ^^**


	21. Chapter 21: Keyblade wielding's easy!

**KhandTwilightfan15****: I'm so sorry this is late! I'll be honest sometimes I get so busy with my life and school and activities that I forget about updating my stories. Plus I've now taken up Betaing for other people so now I'm editing Auto Play 1 and 2 for WingBladeWeaver1357 and now I'm editing PaRAnorm04's new story The G-Portal so I'm also pretty swamped Oh, and let's not forget the face that finals are coming up in about two weeks Yay! *sarcasm* anyways please R & R it reminds me that this is still here so…**

**Disclaimer: It worked! My plan to takeover Japan and own the rights to all my favorite things worked! I now own kh! Huh? What's that? It was just a dream? Well darn! Never mind kh still belongs to Square Enix and the OC's belong to my friend.**

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT WingBladeWeaver1357 AND PaRAnorm04's STORYS! :D**

-Kris-

"Kat!" I yelled, glomping her.

"OMG Kris, next time, can you try to get here quicker?" She groaned. Giggling, I pulled her off the ground.

"Have you seen Zexion?" I asked her. She sighed and shook her head.

"C'mon, we've got to find him." The six of us started going down a hall when we heard a grunting behind us. Turning, I saw none other than Zexion fall from a portal.

"Zexion!" I shouted, running up to him. He had three kunais lodged in his front. Blood was seeping out, and it was looking bad.

"Man, what happened?" Nathan asked. Zexion stood, with a bit of problems.

"I found Kris, and tricked the Organization into thinking I was her." We looked at each other.

"Well, c'mon, we gotta get you some place safe." Axel slung Zexion's arm over his shoulders. Roxas started making a portal when a lance hit next to his feet. Looking, we saw Xaldin, Marluxia, and Larxene coming up.

"Go! We'll catch up!" Roxas said, completing the portal. The two former Nobodies nodded and went through, leaving the five of us to fight them off. Marluxia lunged with his scythe, and the battle started. Xaldin swung his lances at me, several actually getting in a hit.

In a rebound, I blocked the lances and rapidly punched his face. With a final punch, he got in Kat's leg swinging range. She hit him hard, and we high fived. Nathan was against Larxene, who was getting annoyed with him.

"Haha! Can't catch me!" He said, jumping out of her attacking range again.

"Like I once said, you can't catch crazy." Kat said, laying an elbow on Marluxia's shoulder. He looked at her and tried getting in a hit, just for her to get out of range and Demyx sending torrents of water at him.

"Take that pretty boy!" He shouted, instead of the usual battle phrase. Looking, I saw Roxas fighting Xaldin, who was up again. Giggling, I ran behind him and sent a jumping kick to the head.

"Sweet!" Roxas said, giving me a high five.

"Let's help them." I said, pointing at Marluxia who was attacking everyone with vines and sharp jabs with the scythe. Larxene was adding to the pain with electrical currents and kunais. Roxas tossed me a Keyblade for temps and we brought them both over their heads.

The vines disappeared, and so did the electricity. We began giving them trouble on both sides. Larxene was getting tough, but Marluxia was just awful. He almost decapitated Roxas several times, and it didn't help that Luxord came.

"Can't you just leave us ALONE?" I whined. Luxord sent a couple of attacks with the cards at me. I was about to follow through an attack when the pain started again. The attack missed Luxord, and Marluxia came up to me.

"Kris!" Nathan shouted as Marluxia raised his scythe. Scrunching up my face, I waited for the impact. Instead, nothing came, except a clanging. Looking up, I saw Nathan in front of me.

"What?" Marluxia said shocked and jumping back from Nathan's guard. Looking at his hand, I saw what he used.

"No way..." A Keyblade. It was white with black etchings. There were three rods parallel to each other in between the end and the handle. The handle had two rings, one slightly larger than the other. A black web connected the two. The end looked gothic, like the Oblivion Keyblade, except it was white, and there were the black engravings. The keychain was a yin-yang styled Kingdom Hearts symbol.

"Omega." Nathan muttered. He looked from the Keyblade, then to Marluxia, then to me.

"Crap." I muttered. This was bad. This was very bad. Now they might want not only me, but Nathan too. He growled and took a stance similar to Riku's in front of me, facing Marluxia.

"Moron!" He shouted, and lunged. The attack was barely blocked by his scythe. Nathan performed a series of unbelievable attacks and ended with a blast. One that knocked out Larxene, Xaldin, Luxord, and Marluxia.

"Whoa." Kat said.

"That was awesome." Roxas said from behind me. Me, still being on the ground, got up as Nathan came up to us.

"We better get going." He said. Kat made a portal and we all ran through it before anything else happened. We landed on top of each other on the floor of the kitchen.

"'Bout time. We were getting worried." I looked up to see Axel and Zexion drinking Red Bull.

"So-rry. We were trying to kick butt and get them off our trail." I argued, standing up. Axel tossed me a Monster.

"Well, anyways, we need a plan to get them out of our world, AGAIN." Kat said, groaning.

"Man, why can't they just give up? Seriously, I think they know by now that they can't beat us." Axel and Zexion looked at each other.

"Well...we were thinking. Maybe we shouldn't try sending them back. Maybe...we should kill them." Kat, Nathan, and I gaped.

"That...does kinda make sense." Roxas said. Demyx shrugged.

"Once they're dead, they won't come back."

"True, but...killing? I know they're not even real people, but they exist. They may not have any rights, but...it's killing!" Kat said. Nathan squinted.

"Well, think about it this way Kat, once they're dead, we don't have to watch our backs anymore. We don't have to worry about Kris getting caught or the Armageddon." Kat stared at him.

"You're serious? This isn't right! We shouldn't kill. We shouldn't even be fighting! We're supposed to be regular teenage kids." Nathan looked at me.

"Kris, it's your choice. We won't have anything against it, but choose something you won't regret later." Sighing, I went into my room.

"I need a minute to think." I muttered, and closed the door. Grunting, I plopped on the bed. Killing wasn't right, but these were Nobodies. They shouldn't even be. But I hated having to need to go to the length that involved killing, not to mention blood made me sick.

But they wouldn't actually die, just fade away. And they weren't even made up of blood. The darkness in them would spread across the real world if we didn't kill them, I bet. And things might be easier since we found out Nathan was a Keybearer. But then again, just us with our ultimate forms might not be strong enough.

"Guys, I made my decision." I said, coming out to see Nathan showing everyone Omega. It disappeared as soon as they saw me.

"What?" Kat said, sipping an Amp. She was addicted to that stuff.

"We'll need help if we're gonna kill them." Kat choked on her drink.

"What? We're gonna go through with it?" I nodded.

"Look, if we put them back in the game, they'll keep coming back. Do you want to live life being afraid of Xemnas coming out and killing you? Do you want to have to hide this secret that you're always fighting a fictional villain in real life? I don't!" She shut her mouth. Sighing, she looked down.

"Let's go. We'll need all the help we can get." Kat said, grabbing her coat and heading for the door. The six of us followed her, and we started to the station.

**KhandTwilightfan15: remember to remind me that this is still here! ^^**


	22. Chapter 22: Recruiting Francie

'**Ello, 'ello, this is the original author. My own files of this fanfic have disappeared into the depths of the hard drive of my computer from 2009. So, instead of hooking it up to a power source and searching through all the data to piece together the rest of the fic, I'd figure I'd go the easy route. I'mma write the ending over. Yeah. Because why the hell not. Also this may be a bit of a different tone. The characters will be a bit different. And I'm introducing a bit of a changed plot. Fun. Things to know:**

**-They are currently in December 2009. I don't care what the old thing said. This is the new thing. I know more than I did in '09. Which, consequently, makes things a crapton easier plot-wise.**

**-I will try to avoid swears, but I may accidentally let some slip. Sorry.**

**-The former members will be in normal civilian clothing. And their names will stick to Organization names. Not the stuff I dreamed up five years ago. I don't even remember what that stuff was.**

**-Please be aware I'm going to be spotty in details - I'm not always going to remember what has been introduced and what hasn't. **

**-I mean, I'll be pretty straightforward, but the small stuff's going to be subtle. Don't be afraid to point them out to correct me, I'll be down with that.**

**-It's also good to note that the way the main characters see each other and the way they see themselves is different. They're 13, 13, and 15. It isn't uncommon for early teenagers to have skewed realities at times. Psychology, my friends.**

**-Kris & Kat Parks, Nate Steward. Small change in last names, but still. Good to point out.**

**-You can refer to me as God. Or the All-Powerful. Or just PC (Epoch if you don't like initials). Whatever works for all y'all. Refer to TwilightSky as the amazing person who's putting this up for me. Or TwilightSky, whatever works for her.**

**I-Kat-I**

I ground my teeth silently as we walked to the station, taking the overgrown bike road next to the actual street. My sister was up front, as per usual. 13 and leader of a seven-person army. Or gang. It would fit more into the idea of a turf war. Not to mention we're now out to kill them.

The problem was that she was too impulsive. Too headstrong, and too likely to get someone killed when she was trying to kill someone. Death is a finality. Kris was too caught up in the glory of the idea. She's done it before - when she won a junior fighting tournament, she was going around the house bragging about it and saying that she could kick John Wayne's ass. It wasn't until Uncle Don, an Aikido instructor that got her into all that, had a talk about how she cheated because she was the oldest and biggest one in the fight, tailored for younger kids.

The only thing I could think of doing what something I absolutely did not want to do. I had to talk to her. I don't give her talks. The moment we get heated, reason fails her and we argue in circles. Not to mention, Kris gets real angry real fast. She's not going to just argue, she's going to make a scene of it. Either that or she'll completely miss the point and remain blissfully ignorant.

"Kat?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when Zexion spoke. He was quiet enough to avoid attention from the rest of the group, who were vividly talking about plans and necessities.

"Yeah?" I asked, sticking my hands in my pockets. He nodded over to Nathan, who was standing next to Kris and Roxas.

"Isn't it a bit strange for him to have a Keyblade?" My mind did a complete 180, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Um...sure? But we've all been getting weird powers? I'm pretty sure I'm gonna have, like, five dark forms. I don't even know." I looked at him curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"He can't have that. It's impossible." He said it to me like it was the most obvious thing.

"I don't know, he seems to have a pretty strong heart. He can't carry it otherwise." I shrugged, looking over to him.

"Kat...how much do you guys actually know about the Keyblade?" I squinted at him.

"Sora's the chosen kid, you need a strong heart, there was a thing called the 'Keyblade Wars'." I listed, shrugging again.

To be fair, now that I thought about it, the Keyblade was still pretty weird. We only knew as much as Sora did. There's gonna be a new game out next month, in January, which supposedly dealt with the Wars a little, judging from what we knew from the trailers. None of us bothered to pay attention to it with the crapstorm coming down on us.

"It isn't that simple. If it was, most of the Organization would have had Keyblades themselves." Zexion explained.

"Well yeah, it's selective." I bit back a second comment, instead going for the serious talk. "So how does someone get a Keyblade, then?"

"The Keyblade is passed down from a Master to an apprentice or candidate. It requires an oath as well as physically touching the Keyblade, as far as I could understand from Xemnas's more private notes." My brows furrowed, and I looked to Nathan.

"But that would mean he's met a Keyblade Master. The only one we've met is Riku. He's not going to just pass out Keyblades." I muttered, my mind beginning to go into deep thought again.

"Riku's not a Master." Zexion said flatly. "He's a wielder. Masters go through the Keyblade Mark of Mastery Exam, proctored by Masters. They get to choose who becomes a Master. There's only two now." I stared at the man, my jaw gaping.

Well, this was new food for thought. Definitely something to think about on top of Kris's impulsiveness. The best thing would probably be to talk to Nathan, see if he's been in an Awakening Station or something. I'd also need to talk to Kris privately about her decision and everyone's weird commitment to her as a leader.

I was once again pulled out of my thoughts as the police station came into view. An idea planted itself in the back of my mind as I realized I could probably talk to Francie. She probably had a few smackdowns concerning headstrong preteens. Not to mention my sister looked up to her ever since we first met her.

It was certainly worth a shot.

**-Kris-**

I pulled open the door, holding it for a moment for the others to go through before going into the station myself. At the front desk was one of the officers I recognized, Officer Walters.

"Did you guys bring food?" He asked hopefully as soon as he recognized me, Kat, and Nate.

"Not this time. Sorry." I shrugged. "Just wanted to ask Francie about a thing." I said, swinging my arms.

"Who're those four?" He jerked his head to the guys.

"Freeloaders." I attempted a straight face as I heard an indignant huff from Demyx. "Nah, just some new classmates. They're, uh…" I looked to Nate, realizing I had no explanation for why they would follow us. "They're here for...moral support?" I said, biting the inside of my cheek as Walters shot me an unconvincing look.

"They can stay out here. I still want one of you three in here though, before your 'freeloaders' pull anything." Kat instantly spoke up, stepping up next to me.

"I won't mind." She said, looking to me and Walters. "I need to talk to them anyways. Stuff about our, uh. Plans." It took me a moment to realize what she meant. When I did, I had to hold myself back from shooting her a look of utter disbelief. Kat was going to talk about mass homicide inside a police station? I knew she was a ditz, but this was making me feel like I was Edd and she was Ed of Ed, Edd 'n Eddy.

Before I could protest, Nate was already pulling me through the open gate into the offices, giving us a short walk to talk.

"Do you think she's actually going to talk about Xem and his boyband?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"The other four are there. They won't let her." Nate assured. "Besides, we've got bigger fish." He stopped for a moment, grabbing my arm.

"You okay?" I asked, curious. He took a moment, biting his lip and adjusting his glasses.

"It's just...something feels wrong." He admitted. "Don't you feel like everything's been a bit too...easy?" Nate offered, fixing his glasses again, though it was more out of a nervous habit.

"Kingdom Hearts is a pretty easy game. Stylistic, nostalgic and fun, but easy." I shrugged. "The guys we have to fight are from the game. Ergo, it's been easy." Nate sighed, shaking his head.

"I…" He sighed, wiping a hand over his mouth. "Nevermind. I'll talk about it when we get back." He went ahead a few steps, leaving me to just watch his retreating back before I following him again.

I wasn't quite sure what he was worried about. But he was right, it was probably something for the dorms versus the police station, where multiple people were in at their desks and there was low chatter and anyone could overhear.

I filed Nate's concerns away for later as we finally reached Francie's door, knocking before she let us in.

"What can I do for you three?" She asked, before noticing that we were, in fact, missing a third of our trio. "Where's Kat?"

"Lobby. Talking to school people we brought along." Nate answered. "That's not important. We need to give you a heads-up."

"And maybe a tiny request." I added, shrugging. The older woman, raised an eyebrow, but nodded at us as she leaned against her desk.

"Go on." Nate and I looked at each other before he took that as a cue to speak.

"The, uh. The bad guys are back." He said with resignation.

"The video game bad guys? The hammy ones?" I bit back a snort.

"What other hams have we seen?" I butted in, raising an eyebrow. Her eyes flickered away for a moment.

"Fair enough." Francie sighed, running a hand through her short hair. "You three are trouble magnets. I've honestly considered calling your parents and telling them it's recommended to keep their kids for Christmas Break since they keep going after your school." I snorted, shaking my head.

"Yeah, Dad would probably drag us back himself." I muttered.

"Besides the point." Nate interrupted, bringing the conversation back. "We just want to give you a warning. We have no idea what these guys plan to do. As far as we understand, they're getting drastic, but they're definitely planning something." He finished, looking to me, letting me know I could talk if I wanted to say something.

"We might call something in. It might also be a good idea to talk to some of the others in here to make sure they're ready. You don't have to specify anything." I thought about what else to say, but she raised a hand.

"I know how things work. I'm the only one here to go to a Law Enforcement Academy. But thanks for the visit. You guys be careful, okay? Don't get yourselves hurt." Francie led us out, closing her office door behind us as we made our way back to the front.


End file.
